


【南以颜喻】罗斯柴尔德情人

by CloudyLimestoneWater



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Pseudo-History, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyLimestoneWater/pseuds/CloudyLimestoneWater
Summary: * 罗斯柴尔德第四代！ZYQ x 假王妃真间谍！ZZN* 欧洲史被我按在地上反复摩擦，有bug纯属剧情需要* 全文4万字，祝阅读愉快





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DL0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DL0723/gifts), [xxiinnnnnnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxiinnnnnnn/gifts).

伦敦的这个下午久违地露出了太阳，仿佛接连一个星期的雾气都是被匆匆翻过的旧书页。慵懒地倚在丝绒座椅的贵族们摘了帽子，在庭院里支起了伞，用精美的瓷壶喝着香气馥郁的红茶。 “王室还真是后继无人！”他们啧啧称奇，从雕花的银餐盘上捏起茶点，仿佛摇动国家根基的大事也仅仅是下午茶的一个小插曲罢了，“管家，再来一块黑森林，撒点粉盐。”  
街上，太太们挽着彼此的手臂，颜色鲜艳的礼服、摇曳生姿的步伐，以及那若隐若现的丰硕胸脯，都使得她们成为伦敦街头一道风景线。她们在裁缝铺前停驻，向礼帽定制的老伙计打着招呼：“前几天我们定制的同款做好了吗？”她们看着老伙计双手捧出来的镶嵌着羽毛和宝石的礼帽，开心地笑了起来。  
沿着泰晤士河走，一路上都是兴奋不已的人们。庆典已经过去了几个小时，而人群却还在议论纷纷。他们目睹了一辈子都难以得见的大场景，他们眼眶发热、胃部灼烧的激动感觉却迟迟不肯褪去，因此反反复复地就那么几句——上帝啊，你看那叮当作响的马车多么气派，那制服整齐的步兵列队多么英武雄壮，而那位年轻尊贵的女士多么优雅沉稳。不对不对，现在应该改口了，不然就是大不敬。卖报童的清脆声响打断了这几人的高谈阔论——“先生们，来买份报纸吧，年仅18岁的维多利亚女王陛下今日登基了！”  
哒哒的马蹄声减缓，最后在卖报童几步之遥听下来，拉车的马打着鼻息。“给我来一份。”八字胡打理得整整齐齐的绅士向卖报童轻轻丢了个硬币。卖报童踮起脚递给车上的中年男人一份卷好的报纸，男孩身上浓厚的油墨味使得马轻轻地打了个喷嚏。男人对着卖报童略微一笑，那长满雀斑的男孩瞬间涨红了脸：“啊，原来是罗斯柴尔德先生。今天风和日丽，祝您下午好。”  
男人正是欧洲第一金融家族罗斯柴尔德家的第三代杰出人才阿尔方索·罗斯柴尔德。他戴着眼罩，鼻梁高耸，露出的那只独眼眼眶深邃，眼神中充满着来自犹太人的精明干练。这个家族的创始人梅耶·罗斯柴尔德由古钱币鉴定白手起家，他经历了父母双亡、种族歧视等深渊，最后凭借着超人的胆识和卓越的经济头脑，成功打造了属于这个家族的金融帝国。卖报童有点敬仰地看着眼前这位绅士，曾经把握英国经济命脉的家族、如今欧洲金融霸主，正在和自己买报纸……  
阿尔方索刚从法兰西赶路回到英国，一路上早已经习惯别人的注目礼。他又递给卖报童一枚硬币，和蔼地说道：“今天确实是个好日子。”车夫看他眼神，心领神会，驱车走远。那几个路人这时候一拥而上，对那辆远去的马车议论纷纷：“瞧瞧，连马蹄铁都那么精美，连车夫都穿着高档西装，真让人羡慕啊！今天可真是大饱眼福了！”  
卖报童捏着衣角，还沉浸在见到名人的梦幻里，心想今天对于罗斯柴尔德先生是什么好日子呢？  
***  
阿尔方索一进庄园，绕过庭院内刚建好的雄伟迷宫，也无心辨认空气中是哪种稀有花卉的芳香，经过文艺复兴时期名家雕塑点缀的喷泉花园，来到了建筑物内。一路佣人们都在弯腰问好，他走过悬挂昂贵油画的走廊，大落地窗将今日灿烂的阳光投进室内。贴身男仆引导着罗斯柴尔德第三代领军人物走向建筑物另一侧的产房。他听着隐约的鼓励声，不由地加快了脚步，头上冒汗。甫一转弯，就听到了婴儿的哭声。  
“是个男孩！母子平安！真主保佑！”他听到一个女声喊道，这大概是请来的产婆，松了口气。他走到产房的门口，那里坐着几个神色肃穆的人。  
“叔叔，您回来啦！”年幼的内迪·罗斯柴尔德从椅子上跳起来，险些打翻旁边的花瓶，“小叔叔的老婆生小宝宝了！爸爸还在会见大臣，一会才能回来。”男孩扑上来拥抱自己的样子颇像一只小蝴蝶，阿尔方索一把抱起侄子，让他坐在自己的手臂上：“想叔叔了没有？”男孩用力点点头，转头问他：“小叔叔不是犹太人，那您还会写信给法兰克福的拉比给小叔叔的儿子起名字吗？他会接受洗礼吗？”阿尔方索点点儿子的鼻子：“那还是要问你的小叔叔。”  
虽然叫“小叔叔”，但这位小叔叔确实从世界另一端来的人。当时他沿着丝绸之路，拿着官家的通关文牒，靠骆驼队和沙漠向导，卖给波斯人中国出口的瓷器。那些瓷器精美实用，有的是宗教的法器，有的则是喝奶茶的茶壶。结果波斯内乱，当时在做生意的小叔叔阴差阳错地登上了波斯人前往英国的船，毫无登船经验的小叔叔吐到只剩皮包骨头。更为不幸的是，当时海上并不太平，英国军方把这批货船错当成了入侵者，愤怒的炮火攻击之下，船长跳船自尽。炮火正盛之时，小叔叔当时正抱着一个空木桶呕吐，结果他紧紧攀着这个救命木桶，竟然奇迹般地挨到了救援的人。  
英国海军司令挺着大肚子，上好的法国红酒让他微醺，坚决不承认自己搞错了，但还是唤来了情报员，让他估计这批货物的价值。听完后，他的冷汗就湿透了整身军装，赶紧召集幕僚想办法，务必要把这笔损失掉的天文数字压下去。幕僚为他带来了罗斯柴尔德家族成员，这等大事，也就只有魔鬼手腕的他们可以完美解决了。  
罗斯柴尔德家族提出的解决方案非常简单，无非就是打捞货物，伪造成海难沉船，一部分进贡国家，一部分流通进市场，共同获利。但没有强大的谍报系统和资金支持却绝对无法成功。海军官员以全力支持英国女王经济变革为保证，这才请动了罗斯柴尔德家族帮忙。就这样，罗斯柴尔德的船在海上救下了这位来自中国的商人——“小叔叔”。  
中国人讲究滴水之恩当涌泉相报，更何况是救命之恩。小叔叔知道自己一辈子可能再也无法回归故土后，两眼含泪对着东方磕了三个头，家国自此在心中珍藏，天涯沦落人只好客居他乡。凭借着出色的经商头脑、全欧陆独一份的鉴别东方珍宝的双眼和出色的语言天赋，小叔叔立功无数，财源广进，为罗斯柴尔德家族垄断了欧洲贵族和民间所有的东方珠宝生意，享有坐在了和第三代罗斯柴尔德家族成员平等的位置。今天他的夫人要生产，阿尔方索这才从法兰西回到伦敦，看望这位异族兄弟。  
小叔叔和阿尔方索打了招呼，显然是非常欣喜。“阿尔方索大哥，你回来了！”他脸上带着初为人父的温和笑意，平时打理得丝毫不乱的黑发微微翘起，双眼亮晶晶的。“名字想好了吗？”阿尔方索问他。“中文的名字想好了，名颜齐。”小叔叔一直在温习母语，偶尔也教身边人书写汉字。汉字系统繁复浩瀚，身边人多觉得这是一个活络脑筋的益智游戏，倒也不排斥。“怎么解释？”小叔叔笑笑说：“古有孔圣人最得意的弟子颜回，而圣人又教导人们‘见贤思齐焉，见不贤而内自省也’，因此借圣人光环，命名‘颜齐’。”小叔叔在空中一笔一划地写着，仿佛又回到了他曾经的书房，他拿着狼毫毛笔，沾着上好的墨汁，写在铺着金粉的宣纸上。  
阿尔方索只觉得这名字颇有风度，问他：“是否想让孩子入犹太教？”小叔叔瞬间从母国书房幻影中被拉回现实，这里没有梅兰竹菊，没有青砖绿瓦，没有比肩天神的圣上，只有尖顶的建筑，贵族的下午茶，和风云诡谲的政坛。他说：“麻烦拉比赐名，但我们还是不入教了。”阿尔方索心知肚明，拉比赐名是祈福，拒绝入教是分寸感使然。这样再好不过了。犹太人虽然团结，政治地位却受到欧洲贵族的排挤，即使三代人努力斡旋，依然无法与当地贵族平起平坐。犹太人内部也摩擦不断，不是所有人都如罗斯柴尔德家族一样开明，允许远渡重洋的外族人进入神圣宗教。这趟浑水，家族根本淌不得。  
“那我这就致信法兰克福的拉比，为颜齐赐名。”阿尔方索说着法语长大，在念“颜齐”的名字时，发音带着法国鱼子酱的冲劲儿。小叔叔笑了，眼角露出了细密的鱼尾纹，一个劲儿地点头。  
“今天真是个喜庆的日子。维多利亚女王登基，伦敦形势一片大好，你的儿子在今天出生。我们再发光发热十来年，以后家族的未来就要交给下一代了。”他拉过内迪，小男孩抬头看着小叔叔笑。他们的身影在地面上重叠，窗外太阳依然驱赶着伦敦的雾气，阿尔方索耳边回响起刚才卖报童的话语：“今天风和日丽。祝您下午好。”  
***  
英国女王登基，风头正盛，欧洲大陆另一侧的奥地利的君主却异常烦躁。桌子都拍烂了，还没有找到解决办法。“普鲁士那帮混球又在搞什么事情？天煞的，是不是他们撺掇着丹麦傻帽王族跟我要钱？不然谁给他们的胆子，啊？”他怒吼，转身踢翻了墙角一个花瓶。众臣子纷纷摇头，有一个大胆子的上前抚慰国王：“普鲁士那帮人现在正专注建立关税联盟，咱们静观其变，别让他们太好过就行了。”奥地利国王揉揉头，一屁股坐回软椅子上，朝众臣挥手：“普鲁士那帮疯子，真是要命。今天先到这儿吧，我累了。”他召唤来贴身侍从，让他发密信给罗斯查尔德家族在奥地利的支系，给自己出主意。  
安萨勒姆·罗斯柴尔德就在家等着国王传唤呢，毕竟他才是奥地利王国陷入财政危机的主谋，但可怜的奥地利国王还不知道自己的恩人和仇人其实是一个人。安萨勒姆凭借着敏锐的政治直觉，已经看出普鲁士王国形势大好，未来统一北德意志是必然趋势。奥地利帝国只是强弩之末，只是手里握着大批贵族资产。现在普鲁士只想打没有硝烟的战争，因此不会急着出兵强收军队编制极为齐全的奥地利帝国。  
政治家想要留着肥肉慢慢啃，金融家可就等着这个时候赚钱呢。他通过罗斯柴尔德强大的情报网打听到普鲁士有意挑起丹麦和奥地利的战争，便开始布局丹麦经济，伪装成丹麦商人大量购买奥地利国债，找人放话说奥地利近期工业革命正盛，布局入手好时机，引发丹麦王室贵族购买奥地利国债狂热。奥地利王室开心得要命，和法国一战他们国库缺损，就等着人来买国债，让大量资金流入。罗斯柴尔德家族派说客再添油加醋，奥地利王室一听金融霸主都和自己一拍即合，更是大力宣传，加速丹麦王室购买国债的速度。  
安萨勒姆看时机差不多了，便安排说客游说丹麦王室考察团兴致勃勃地来访奥地利，发现根本就是竹篮打水一场空，初具规模的科学研究院甚至都在普鲁士，根本不在奥地利。丹麦气个半死，吵嚷着让奥地利还钱，回国之后又因为国库空空而焦头烂额。安萨勒姆这时亲自到普鲁士王国会见首相，提供了关于普鲁士可以帮助丹麦打击奥地利的计划，并且罗斯柴尔德家族可以提供帮助，前提条件是转移德意志银行的一部分服务给罗斯柴尔德家族。  
普鲁士首相疑心重重，因此只实施了安萨勒姆原计划的一部分，但即使是这一部分，也让罗斯柴尔德家族在普鲁士和奥地利双方的地位又上了一层楼。  
“快帮我想想办法。你看看，英国女王才上任两年就显现出超凡领导力，我们奥地利帝国怎么就这么狼狈！”国王难得显出疲态，安萨勒姆知道这是自己作为亲信的特权。“你们罗斯柴尔德家族遍布全欧洲，跟你的兄弟借点钱，行吗。”  
安萨勒姆想起自己温文尔雅的大哥阿尔方索，不置一词。“陛下说笑了，家族再大岂可敌国？普鲁士王国也在为统一关税联盟烦恼，一时不会理会丹麦出兵的无理要求。”他暗自笑了一下，心道出兵是迟早的事情，但那时候的钱那时候再赚吧。  
“或许还有别的办法？我们这次就输在了情报上，我还以为丹麦人各个慧眼识珠，敢情都是一群憨憨！”安萨勒姆下一步棋早已经准备好了，“听闻普鲁士管辖下的某个小国一直不满统治，想要革命的心愿已久。若您不嫌弃，我可以代为引荐。那个国家的国王已然颇有雄心，却体弱多病，奈何独生子还小，无法独当一面。不如我们派人过去暗中扶植，用未来十年时间发展反普鲁士联盟。”  
奥地利王国扶额叹气。自己雄才大略一生，哪次不是大刀阔斧地做事，这次却要背地里使坏，内心有块地方缓慢塌陷，他觉得自己老了几十岁，半截身子已然入了棺材。他让安萨勒姆安排此事，避嫌一般倔强地不愿再知晓更多细节了。  
此时的安萨勒姆深知这种事情既应该在族群内保密，又不应该脏了自己族人的手。他踏着坚定的步伐回到家中，此时虽是深夜，但侍从早已在门口等候，哥特式的建筑在夜晚露出些许灵怪之气，尖尖的塔顶承载着苍穹一隅。他带着仆从，沿着月光下玫瑰花窗曼妙的斑斓光影走去，在走廊尽头拐弯，又是一番开阔天地。  
今晚显然有好事情发生。安萨勒姆看着已然熟悉城堡生活的人群，有些欣慰地想。他前几年密探俄罗斯的时候，经由波斯回国，月夜荒野下，遇到一支遭到当地匪徒洗劫的东方商队。当时鲜血满地，土壤都染成了深红色，被月光超度成了死亡的黑。野狼群和豺狼闻血腥味而来，虎视眈眈，不断地低嘶吼，安萨勒姆这才意识到自己的队伍已和这群尸体一样被野兽包围。就在他慨叹命不该绝的时候，上天仿佛听到了他的悲鸣，队伍的杂乱声响使得地上的部分人群惊醒。“还有的人活着！”安萨勒姆的亲信举着火把，红着眼睛，大喊道：“能站起来吗？”那些男人女人都还迷糊着，被火光所吸引却像飞蛾一样振翅而飞，朝火把走了过来，握住了有些烫手的柄。那一双双属于东方商人的眼睛显然从迷茫变得清明，最后变成了厮杀前的决绝眼神——“跟着我，冲出去！”安萨勒姆的商队带着鬼门关走过一遭的东方商队，和野兽群激烈碰撞，土地和火光沉默地见证着这一场搏命厮杀，月的眼神肃杀，星星依旧闪耀，毫不怜悯。  
野兽还是害怕火光，铁质的器物也让他们恐惧。安萨勒姆最后浑浑噩噩地走出鬼门关，马车和货物损失了三分之一，随从都挂了彩，那只东方商队也死掉了好几个人。等狼群走远，风扬起带血的尘土，安萨勒姆这下后怕起来，忽觉自己狂傲非常，竟然差点在此处托大，真主在上，以后说什么不抄近道了。东方商队的一人走了过来，他眼含热泪，双手挥舞着，请求他救助自己的妻。那女人满脸血污，肩膀上有一处撕咬的伤口。安萨勒姆仿佛僵尸一具，点点头，把这群人一起带回了奥地利。  
那只东方商队的货物弥补了他的损失，现在他们的残部就留在了自己的堡垒内。今天，当年那个满含热泪的汉子和命悬一线的女人，要迎来新的家庭成员了。这怎么不让人欢喜。安萨勒姆靠着门口，和那两夫妻俩打过招呼。男人走了出来，对着他说：“当日救命之恩，无以回报。请您帮我们的新生儿命名吧。”安萨勒姆摆摆手，那天谁都不欠谁的，“你是中国来的贵客，你的货物当时解了我燃眉之急，让我得以和远在法国的兄长抗衡，我谢你还来不及。”  
但安萨勒姆知道，自己接下来要做的事情，可能会把这段奇妙的友情打碎在地，他转念一想，却是福至心灵，“起名叫Vin吧。”对面男人清秀的面庞展现出疑惑的表情，安萨勒姆低声解释道：“Vin是法语‘酒’的意思。我总是想起那天晚上的土地，像是荷马笔下酒红色的大海。一切都是神的旨意。”中国男人迟疑了一下，这人向来不愿怀旧，今日一反常态，难道说……他想起近日听到的罗斯柴尔德家族正在选人进驻德意志做内应的传闻，忽然明白了为何安萨勒姆这么爽快地答应给自己儿子命名。他眼眶有些发热，心下有了定夺，哑着嗓子，说了声“好”。


	2. 二

二

张颜齐，或者当地人熟悉的名字Joroll（注：日耳曼语族里，“j”发“y”的音。），今年十岁，是罗斯柴尔德家族公开的秘密。还有三年，十九世纪就过半了。他四岁那年，意大利终于实现统一。罗斯柴尔德家族那不勒斯分支趁着战时狂捞一笔，巨擘风范不减当年。同年，莱昂纳尔叔叔竞选英国下议院成功，为犹太人赢得了在英的更多政治权利。罗斯柴尔德家族的第四代此时也开始小试牛刀，跟着长辈出入各大贵族府邸、政府要塞，和情报员互通有无，和各大产业代表人谈笑风生。毕竟罗斯柴尔德的鼻祖，梅耶·罗斯柴尔德，十岁时候就是法兰克福出名的古币鉴定家、达官贵人争相邀请的红人了。  
Joroll在伦敦这个世界金融中心，密切关注着英女王政府的一切新动态。家族强大的情报网使其足不出户也能知晓天下大事，甚至超越了某些国家军队的信息传递速度和准确度。英国目前正密切关注德意志以及沙俄的动态。这两方虎视眈眈，总盯着不属于自己的领地，让人厌烦异常。同时，英国方面极其注重海上势力，务必要坐稳海上霸主的地位。  
Joroll带着美酒，走进海军总司令的府邸。精美的手工军舰模型充满了整个等候厅，饮茶的座位对面就是一只鲸鲨的标本，脚下踩着羊绒地毯。Joroll来过无数次，却依然新奇地到处审视。他的眼光落在了一个角落里，那里放着一盆旺盛生长的绿植。虽说给屋子里带来了一抹清新，但终究和这个屋子华美磅礴的气势不搭配。他在脑海里迅速过了一遍自家存库。嗯，明君主打造的瓷器或许更为合适，苏麻离青和霸气纹饰，充满观赏性。给他个民间仿造款吧，然后换他一路海运货品控制权。  
Joroll心里面算盘打得响，旁边已经为高挑青少年的内迪·罗斯柴尔德看着族弟满脸高深莫测，知道他又有了新主意。他比Joroll大七岁，目前已经接受伦敦等地银行的部分业务，开始和长辈一起买卖国债，和战时各国周旋。他深知以后这位族弟会比自己更加出色。小时候还会因为肤色而有隔阂，但Joroll这孩子谦让隐忍，从来都不给自己添麻烦，所以十年来两人倒也像真兄弟一样和谐。  
海军总司令，就是当年误伤Joroll父亲商船的那位，见今天是两个小孩子来，有点不满。内迪一番赞美，海军总司令就忘了自己为何而愠。Joroll借机夸奖总司令的收藏，不露声色地就把自己的瓷器推销了出去。他说打折卖给总司令，然后满脸不舍的样子，内迪趁机火上浇油，给他使眼色。总司令一看，这绝对是珍宝，得赶紧收藏才是。于是松口答应了罗斯柴尔德家族对接一条海运线的请求。兄弟俩对视一眼，又是一笔生意谈成，十分欣喜。  
“哎，不过也过不了多少太平日子咯。”海军总司令喝酒之后依然上头，十年了都没变过，“欧洲大陆不平静，恐怕快要开战咯。”他分享了一些近期的消息，兄弟俩敏感地察觉到近期欧洲大陆有两股势力在逐渐形成，而所有问题的矛头都指向同一个地区——德意志。  
回家路上，Joroll和内迪讨论：“德意志内部，奥地利和普鲁士势力向来交恶，沙俄虎视眈眈，怎么看这个仗都还要再等等。”内迪点头：“目前德意志乱得很，保守派和激进派纷争不休，排奥已经是必然了。”Joroll说：“我们在奥地利的分支怎么样？”内迪忙举起手指头比了个“嘘”，悄声说：“可别让我父亲听见，他的法国分支和安萨勒姆叔叔的奥地利分支彻底决裂了。”Joroll笑道：“阿尔方索叔叔在法兰西推动内部政变，哪里管得着我们小兵小卒。”内迪说：“英国这块高地给我们和几个叔叔留守，估计也是想以后做呼应。”Joroll说：“是啊，祖训之一，获得财富容易，守护财富难。咱们还是赶紧回去写信吧。”他没有心思管其他国家的分支了，Joroll想，目前最重要的就是握紧已有的东西。  
又是几年过去，英国贵族已经有人对罗斯柴尔德家族的金融地位表示不满，频频挑战他们的权威。Joroll跟着杀伐果断的几位家族长辈整治了一波对手，但在工业已然悄然发展起来的英国，不在科技创新上投资显然是不明智的。Joroll和内迪考察了一些蒸汽机改进模型，但是没有一个让他们特别满意。自1931年法拉第发现了电磁感应原理之后，各路科学家都尝试进行交通方式的改革。现在的代步工具依然不尽人意，国家之间信息传递依然缓慢，要是能有风驰电掣一般的工具，可以同时承载很多人从大陆这边往那边就好了。  
这天回家之后，Joroll看到了正在给花浇水的老爸。“小齐啊，德意志那边传来的消息你听说了吗？”Joroll点点头：“嗯，德意志在法兰克福形成了新联盟，除了奥地利之外都被普鲁士收编，要贯彻自由民主的条约……大概是这么说的吧。”  
老爸笑道：“是，但你怎么看这个事情。”Joroll拿起地上另一个漆皮的水壶，和老爸一起给鲜花浇水：“我感觉吧，不是很靠谱。因为所谓的自由和民主，是要建立在足够的温饱与和平之上的。德意志土地近些年根本不太平，到处都是革命者，到处都是兵戎相见。我要是普鲁士那些附属国的国王，我早就带着老婆孩子跑咯。”  
老爸笑着踢他一脚，嫌他说话没边。之后两人又聊了聊法兰西内部政权，还有新到的海运货物增值方法。然而这时的张颜齐还不知道，他无心说的一句玩笑话竟然成真，几年之后，普鲁士麾下某王国的王储携家眷流亡英国，而那次相遇，将成为他人生的转折点。  
***  
Vin看着身边这位十分纠结的王储，感觉一个头两个大。他从小被安排到德意志联盟居住，学习各种知识。他相貌姣好，礼仪得体，乐感绝佳，绘画一绝，还颇有商业头脑。结果一切的一切，都只是为了在这位王储身边当个呼应。他在德意志一切开销都走的罗斯柴尔德家族的，吃穿用度，打点贵族，路都给他铺好了，他不得不走上这条间谍之路。  
1849年，Vin十岁那年，普鲁士王国联合所有非奥地利的国家结成了“小德意志”协议，普鲁士国王做出了自由民主的表率，但是王国内部的痛楚却只有各个领主知道了。王储还是个年轻人，一头深色头发，鼻梁宽厚，嘴唇饱满，是个样貌不错的年轻人。可是此时他的父亲，国王走的路让他无所适从。  
国王自十年前便接受欧洲金融大亨罗斯柴尔德家族的资助，不知不觉间已经被其握住经济命脉，现在幡然悔悟为时已晚。好在安萨勒姆其人虽精明狡诈，但是却恪守商业道德，从来没做过反悔交易等腌臜事情。这些年，他按照安萨勒姆交代的，利用罗斯柴尔德家族的产业和人脉，在普鲁士国王身边布下极为细密的情报网，同时疏通了诸多对普鲁士国王不满的国家关节，为罗斯柴尔德家族提供了极为珍贵的材料。而旁边这位气质清冷少年人，就是罗斯柴尔德家族派来的“监督”。还美名其曰叫“伴读”，王储内心一阵无语，脾气比我还大，真不知道谁才是达官贵族。  
Vin从旁边的碗里捞水果吃，汁水溅在他白皙的脸上。他看着旁边正在低头沉思的王储：“普鲁士和沙俄有什么进展？”王储说：“还是那样，之前互市，现在货币逐渐流通起来了。”Vin奇道：“普鲁士内部货币都没有统一，哪里还能和沙俄做交易呢？”王储说：“一切都是私下进行的，支持沙俄这个消息不好放在明面上说的，我们还没有得到更多消息，得耐心等等。”Vin说：“原来如此。你听说法兰西那边的事情了吗？”王储又叹气：“听说了，拿破仑三世的势力蠢蠢欲动了，君主制度可能要重现舞台。”Vin又捞起一个水果，若有所思。他懒得想生意经，那是姓罗斯查尔德的犹太人要负责的事情，他只要负责做好分内的工作就好了。然后就是……“哎，你的琴房借我用用。”王储问：“又弹？怎么那么有瘾呢？”Vin说：“你又不用，既然空着，不如借我咯。”王储看着小孩儿远去的背影，有点说不出的滋味。  
Vin坐在琴房里，古典钢琴木制的漆有着轻盈的反光，他坐在琴凳上，弹了一会儿赋格就停下来，在一个本子上胡乱涂抹想心思。他是一个欧洲犹太金融家族安插在普鲁士王国的一步棋，他从出生开始，就注定没有自由。他甚至没见过自己的母国，只有在父母的故事中、在精美器物中、在其他人高谈阔论中，得以窥见母国丝毫的风采。他庄重地画下虚线、虚线、实线，这是《周易》中的震卦。  
震为雷电，南为南方。不要忘祖，不要忘记敬畏自然之力，也不要忘记生命的本来模样就是自然。父亲握着他的手，一笔一划地教他写自己的中文名字。不是Vin，不是罗斯柴尔德的间谍，不是普鲁士王室的伴读，而是自己。周震南想起那些德意志王国的各种情报，他狠命地划掉那个震卦，双手攥拳，狠狠地落在琴键上。琴发出一声不和谐的叫喊，周震南来了气，双手在琴键上飞舞了起来，竟然蓬勃而出一首乐曲。  
天杀的雷电，天杀的南方。他狠命地用手指敲击琴键。他想要自由，但却不知道该向谁讨要，这个他从未见过的东西。  
***   
1854年，法国、英国、撒丁王国联盟，向沙俄开战。将被历史铭记的克里米亚战争一触即发。Vin一直期待的这一天终于来到了。  
“快！收拾东西，贵重财产带着，别拿太多，接我们的人来了，我们赶紧往伦敦去！”王储已经不再是五年前那个有点忧心忡忡的少年，而是一个挺拔的青年人了。Vin盘点了一下所有的物件，迈开腿登上了车。他今年15岁，黑发柔软地贴在面上，眼睛上挑，显出一种清高的威严。只是他的个子不高，总让人产生一种奇异的保护欲。当然了，见识过Vin间谍手段的人是万万不敢轻视他的。坊间传言他是王储的王妃，因少年人身材瘦小，又经常穿着性别特征不明显的华美服饰，引发了许多不必要的议论。Vin毫不在意，之前经常打着王储的旗号出席各大贵族的聚会，他风趣幽默，才华横溢，得到了诸多普鲁士贵族的好感。一时间贵族纷纷以能邀请到少年Vin为判定宴会高档的标准。王储看着日渐成熟的Vin，内心有点轻微的酸涩。他觉得那些坊间的传言真的进了他的脑子，让他相信这少年是属于他自己的了。  
坐好了之后，Vin翘起了二郎腿，仿佛他们不是在逃难，而是要度假：“不要着急，罗斯柴尔德家族已经把路线都规划好了，你慌什么。”王储说：“我们身份特殊，进入英国恐怕要考验演技了。”Vin说：“你身份特殊，我只是家族的小卒，不值一提。”王储惊讶道：“你还不知道你自己的名声已经传播到了西班牙甚至英国本土了？贵族们都偷偷在传你的素描像，排着队等着你去参加派对，你只要动手弹一曲即兴，或者随意在画布上涂抹几笔，那些人就和喝了烈酒一样飘飘然了。你这脸蛋在欧陆便是独一份，你还说你不特殊？”Vin笑了：“既然知道走到哪里都有人欢迎我，那又何必慌张？”王储说：“我是叛逃的王储，你是社会上的名流。可惜咱们绑在一起了。”Vin说：“绑在一起，这是何意？不是到了英国之后，我就可以和罗斯柴尔德家族本部复命，结束间谍任务了吗？”他过于急迫，甚至说出了自己的心声。  
王储这下倒真的不慌不忙起来：“没想到你也有被蒙骗的时候，震南。”Vin不喜欢他的发音，皱了皱鼻子。“我们依然是罗斯柴尔德的棋子，是他们送给英国的普鲁士人质，以表合作的诚意。英国方面得到的消息都是王储携家眷流亡英国，我是王储，那么你就是……家眷。”Vin眼神逐渐暗淡下去。是，以前坊间传闻真真假假，都丝毫动摇不了他等待自由的心情。好不容易逃离了牢笼，他倒真成家眷，插翅难飞了。  
***  
Joroll还有一年就成年了，家族在纠结给他举办成人礼的事宜。即使他不是犹太人的一员，但却在商圈有了相当的声望和地位。内迪和弟弟阿尔弗雷德虽然学习金融，但纷纷表示了对动植物、科学、体育运动非同小可的兴趣。Joroll也喜欢音乐，但是没有到走路吃饭不听不想就浑身难受的地步。  
英国近期和法国、撒丁王国联盟，攻打沙俄，罗斯柴尔德家族向来最玩得转战争时期的生意场，周游在各国之中，贩卖物资，受理军债，时不时晃动一下各国货币市场，做空一个国家或者帮助一个国家在金融灰烬里重生。17岁的Joroll忙得不可开交，一面要维护人际关系，一面要盯着战争情报，一面要审核物资流动，确保海运、陆运一切都没有差错。同时他还要分心去关注工业界的新兴产品、谨防房地产的泡沫经济、顺便对战一下前来挑衅的半死不活的敌手。  
哥哥弟弟们各个有自己的爱好，做的风生水起，看他这么能干又忠心耿耿，就纷纷把手头的事业交给他。Joroll分身乏术，阿尔弗雷德这时兴冲冲地跑过来对他说：“Joroll哥！今晚有个音乐会，我约了那谁，是最前排，所以……”那谁就是阿尔弗雷德心爱的女孩。他向来成人之美，对弟弟也宠得很，绝对做不出拒绝的事情。  
“就知道你小子找我不安好心。说吧， 今晚什么任务？交给我吧。”Joroll转动着指根的家族戒指，温和地问道。  
“那个，普鲁士那边来了我们之前安插的内应，好像是一个小王国的王储和他的王妃。这是安萨勒姆叔叔的眼线，父亲让我们承了好意然后接应，留着以后布局用。”Joroll此时一头雾水。安萨勒姆叔叔在奥地利的势力早已经和法兰西势力决裂，这次把自己培养多年的普鲁士内应抽调到英国，是想要做什么？他仔细思考，觉得很大可能是这人掌握着普鲁士内部的情报，这是向英国女王暗示普鲁士已经不再安全。但普鲁士目前在国际上向来是以中立国的姿态发表看法的，军队也没有外接，若是会威胁到英国……莫非普鲁士早已和沙俄暗通款曲？法兰西的情报网向来和奥地利的情报网割裂，这次送这么大的人情过来，难道安萨勒姆叔叔想要回归家族？  
Joroll陷入思考，阿尔弗雷德唤了他好几声才听见。“好嘛，我就替你去接王储和他老婆。”阿尔弗雷德又眨眨眼说：“听说那个王妃是个男的！”Joroll无语：“这都哪里来的情报……”阿尔弗雷德不甘心：“真的真的！我在内阁某个大臣家里喝酒的时候，见过那位的速写，那眼神真是凛然，看了心里生寒啊。”Joroll白他一眼：“你又偷偷喝酒！”一边腹诽道再可怕能有阿尔方索叔叔生气的时候可怕？那天叔叔因为仆人的缘故，会议迟到了一个半小时，气得就差拆柱子。阿尔弗雷德嘿嘿笑了，挠挠头，耳朵红着跑走会小情人去了。  
Joroll结束了手头的工作，换了一身便服，便前往伦敦郊区的一处房产等待王储和或许是个男人的王妃。今天夕阳极美，天空通透异常，像极了鎏金描在了红色的釉上。他欣赏着，遣散了随从，在房子周围闲适地漫步。这些年他在家族做的不错，以后或许这样顺顺利利地发展，像当年的老爸一样，做家族的中流砥柱。他看向遥远的东方，只可惜从来没有踏上中国看看，那片大陆或许也有这么美丽的夕阳。  
他眼眶有点湿润，才反应过来来自己盯着夕阳太久。他抹掉眼角渗出的泪沫，蓦地觉得自己的人生缺失了一块。


	3. 三

三

周震南多年后，总是回忆起自己第一次遇见张颜齐的那个晚上。他扶着门下车的时候，无意识地抬眼看向门口等待的那个人。那个瞬间，他只觉得身旁所有的景物都融化了，明晃晃的月光刺眼起来，逆着光满眼都只有那个人。他甚至听到了血液在血管中轰鸣而过的欢乐声响，感受到心跳逐渐和对方同频，过于强烈以至于产生了共振。他胸中憋闷，才想起来呼吸。他看着对方象牙色的皮肤，黑色的发，黑色的眼睛，修长的身型，不用只言片语，便知晓那是和自己同源的人。  
他快步走向前去，嘴唇不受控制地开合，飘出那个带着雷霆万钧之力的名字：“周震南。”他意识到自己说了什么，方觉得有点窘迫。他从小在普鲁士长大，德语和各个民族的语言可以自由切换，但英文对话却很成问题。现在的情况比展示自己二把刀的英语还糟糕，带着乡音的母语不由自主地就冒了出来，不得不让向来优雅得体的他耳根发热。  
但是，对方听到这三个音节之后，眼睛亮了起来。那双黑曜石一般的双眼，沐浴在月光下，如此迷人。周震南想起了意大利南部的一些怪奇小说，有人坚信月光会让人发疯，他之前还嫌弃意大利人浪漫过头，但显然那个传说是有根据的，因为现在自己就要为一双月夜的黑色眼眸发疯了。  
对方温柔地笑了，露出可爱的虎牙。他斟酌了一下，朗声回答：“张颜齐，颜回的颜，‘见贤思齐’的齐。有礼了。”说着微微欠身，双手叠在一起，作了个标准的揖。周震南能熟练使用的中文有限，但通过对方的神态和姿势，他很轻易地就判断出了对方的来意。那人要过来拿自己的行李，他本想轻轻挡住他的手臂，却正好碰到了那个人的指尖。温热而细腻的皮肤，熟稔得让人想要流泪。  
周震南猛地弹开，丝毫没有了叱咤普鲁士名流贵族圈子的从容不迫，像个纯情的青少年似的脸红着一言不发往屋子里面走。张颜齐看着他落荒而逃的背影，想起不久前阿尔弗雷德的样子，产生了一种喜爱的感情。他没想到罗斯柴尔德兄弟都命运般地遇到了中国人，又不约而同地选择了他们作为支援。兄弟一向感情不和，年轻时更是各自为政，只是造化弄人，他们在奇妙的地方出人意料的相似。  
Joroll和后面下车、安排仆从的王储用英语寒暄着。Joroll的英语是标准的伦敦音，醇厚圆润，沁人心脾，像颜真卿的书法，棱角都带着沉稳。往屋子里面走的时候，Joroll见仆从都鱼贯而出，车内空无一人，他后知后觉地问：“您的夫人呢？”王储朝他暧昧地眨眨眼，对他说：“一开始跑下去的那个中国人啊。怎么样，我看你刚才眼睛都直了，他很好看吧？”  
Joroll双眼圆睁，感到心里那块缺失彻底被人撕开，流出汩汩的鲜血。  
***  
“我再说一遍，我和你没有任何婚姻关系，这种话你怎么就听不懂呢？”Vin几乎摔了所有摔了不会坏掉的东西，包括衣服、枕头、被子等等，王储站在一片鹅毛里面，捂着嘴笑得直打跌。  
几个小时前，Joroll接待这行人吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐，尽了地主之谊，之后便安排了住房。在王储和“王妃”这里发了难。他自作淡定地说：“那个，房间够用，你们想单独住，想一起住，都可以。”Vin皱眉，瞬间反应过来，瞪向旁边的忍笑的王储，用不甚流利的英文说道：“我们，分开，谢谢。”Joroll看向王储，对方丢给他一个“你瞧，他就是这么倔强”的眼神，Joroll瞬间心领神会。Vin不好发作，只能气鼓鼓地看着Joroll迈着长腿远去的潇洒背影，然后把所有气撒在从小一起长大的王储身上。  
王储也是个不怕死的。“Vin啊Vin，我的佳酿，我的挚友，我的‘王妃’。”一件羊毛大衣直朝面门而来，堵住了那张瞎说八道的嘴。王储咳了两下：“你平时对我一个笑话都不愿意说，见了那个人一面，就突然有了情绪波动。你这样，可是要让全体普鲁士贵族伤心了。他们为了挑逗你，用尽了浑身招数，要知道只需动用一个中国人就能让你心神不定，还和小孩似的乱发脾气，他们就是倾家荡产也要跑到中国去偷渡几个人来。”  
Vin怒目圆睁，彻底火大了，冲过来一个巴掌就往王储脸上扇：“你他妈的要是再乱说，老子撕烂你的嘴！”王储一把握住他的手腕，被Vin一扭就轻易挣脱了，他揉着发红的手腕，像狼崽一样凶狠异常地喘着气。  
“开个玩笑嘛，别这么激动，”王储低下头，掩盖眼神里不易察觉的嫉妒和感伤。“罗斯柴尔德家族的人肯定知道我们是假身份，所以你要是对那个帅哥一见钟情了，就赶紧去追吧，我不会介意的哦！”  
Vin的表情一瞬间的不自然：“这也和你没有关系。我们从来都是合作关系。”他硬邦邦地说道，朝门外走去，也根本没有看见王储对着他的背影苦涩的笑容。可是Vin毕竟心软，招呼了几个仆从，帮助王储把房间打扫干净。王储被仆从服侍着沐浴更衣，一身清爽地准备休息，躺在大床上却觉得孤寂异常。他想着自己背井离乡，把体弱的父王一个人留在战乱频发的普鲁士，虽说有罗斯柴尔德家族的人支持，自己也终究成了不孝子。他现在寄人篱下，根本不知道一棵浮萍该何去何从。这样不堪的自己，又怎么可能给心仪的人一个安稳的家呢？  
他想起刚才风度翩翩的Joroll，那人坚定的双眼、强有力的手掌、如春风拂面一般的亲切话语。这是一场必败的战争，他根本就没有迎敌的打算。  
他正独自惆怅，突然响起了敲门声。Vin穿着丝绸的睡衣，露出纤巧的锁骨，他端着一个餐盘，上面是一杯牛奶和一碟巧克力饼干。“我说，你不是喜欢吃甜点吗，给你，早点睡，别瞎想了。刚才我说我们只是合作关系，只是气急了，你别往心里去。”王储心忽然砰砰乱跳起来，只听那人又说，“我们是战友，也是从小长大的朋友。我很珍惜和你的友谊。”王储眼前冒了黑星，往日琴房响起的琴声倒灌进身体，或急切或温暖，都是这个人的专属音调。他是那么有才华，像阳光照耀着自己贫瘠无趣的生命。但这颗太阳不属于我。  
王储哑着嗓子道谢，然后坚定地关上了卧室的门。  
***  
周震南鲜少失眠。就算白天再心事重重，少年人总是可以轻易入睡。可现在他脑海里全都是那人月下的双眸，还有那句“张颜齐，‘颜回’的‘颜’，‘见贤思齐’的‘齐’。有礼了。”他拿枕头捂住脸，希望能给自己降温，然后埋在枕头里哼唧，觉得自己无可救药。  
他实在受不了了，一个打滚爬起来，披上外套，走出房门，在这个宅子里面转悠。他悄悄地走着，看地板上不规则的纹路，看墙角不起眼的几个弹孔，看修剪精美的盆栽，看墙上挂着的家族历史照片。这里是伦敦，不是德意志。他恍惚间觉得哪里都是一样的，哪里都是他的牢笼。  
他走到一个房间前面，鬼使神差地推开门，看到了里面的钢琴。他手指忽然痒痒起来，迫不及待地坐到琴凳上面，踩下弱音踏板，手指滑动开始即兴演奏。他洁白无瑕的脖颈在月光下显出优美的弧度，那十根手指是游走的精灵，空气、月光、或是一切美好的东西都被施了魔法，在他身边形成小型旋涡，轻盈地缠绕。他沉浸在其中，只能听到音乐，只能听到自己。  
张颜齐庆幸自己磨磨唧唧没有走。他何尝不是同样被击中了心灵那个人。那个小巧的身影先是隐藏在车厢里，在月光下慢慢显现出来，像是一头迷路的小鹿，或是一只落单的飞鸟。他一瞬间就认出了那人的外貌特征，这是和自己从同一个地方来的人。他惊叹道，和自己相同又不同的人。他露出笑意，想走上前去，要说点什么吗，还是要握住他的手呢，张颜齐想不到，只是想要接近。  
突然，那人的眼光不经意地扫过来，和他对视。他像被闪电击中，灵魂暂时麻痹，又在雷声怒吼中惊醒。那是怎样的一双眼睛，如雾月寒流，又如盛夏热潮。他敛下心神，不敢怠慢贵客，只听那人喃喃道：“周震南。”他几乎以为自己听错，但绝无可能。三个字，周是姓氏，那后面的定是他的名字。他觉得这人的音调过于熟悉，今天眺望夕阳的怅然感如同巨浪一般袭来，他的身体先于他的意识做出回答，报出了自己的名字。他总是练习念出自己的名字，这时却觉得自己的名字极其涩口，恨不能说得更为标准悠扬一些。叫周震南的少年显然对自己的中国礼节有了反应，拎着箱子朝自己大步走来。他出于礼貌地想要帮他拎箱子，却意外碰到了对方的手指。他只觉得热度从肢体末端开始涌上来，那人飞一般地逃走了，这样也好，那自己悄悄绯红的脸颊就不会被看到了。  
这样的邂逅在张颜齐十七岁的生命里，只有一遭。他理性分析很久，都无法得出一个解答，直到发现自己又漫步回了那个盛着那名少年的庄园。他在花园里面散步，厅内树木摇摆的影子摇曳，他盯着婆娑树影发呆，心想怎么会有自己这么傻的人。  
然后他就听到了钢琴声。起先还是乱糟糟的一通乱弹，之后那弹琴的人仿佛被琴声顺了毛，开始进行一组琶音练习。之后好像是找到了手感，小曲子从那扇窗口飞出来，像夜莺啼鸣。张颜齐不知道原来钢琴声可以如此有魔力，这些曲子他也从来没有听过，于是他走到那扇飘着音乐的窗下，仔细倾听。后来有一首变得激昂起来，他一激动，踩到了墙角一粒石子，“哎哟”叫了一声。琴声戛然而止，余韵却久久未尽，里面传来一个警惕的声音“谁？”。  
张颜齐辨认出了这个嗓音，既是惊喜，又是尴尬。周震南打开窗户，看到一个最不想看到又最想看到的人。  
“是你。”他用英语说道。  
“晚上好。”张颜齐尽量保持笑容，然后指了指钢琴：“我能进来吗？”周震南想笑，这是他们家族的家产，他不是想进就进吗？他点点头，往琴凳的右侧挪了挪：“请进。”  
张颜齐又尴尬了。在月色凛然的夜晚，他挽起袖子，爬了自己家的窗子。周震南见他手脚并用，没有忍住，轻笑了起来。张颜齐看着那少年的笑颜，想起王储调侃他的“你眼睛都看直了”，然后自暴自弃地想，眼睛长在我身上，它想看就看个够吧。他大踏步走向琴凳，然后坐在了琴凳的左侧。  
周震南笑不出来了。这个人比他高半个头，几乎包住了自己。目前琴凳离钢琴的距离甚至无法让这个人放下双腿，只好侧过身子坐着。他落座时候，呼吸就喷洒在自己裸露的肌肤上，他扯了扯自己袖口，完蛋了，自己还穿着睡衣，衣冠不整。  
他想起自己对付普鲁士达官贵人的那一套表情和说辞，那时候谈笑风生的自己去哪里了？他觉得卸了力气，什么招式都用不出来。他伸出两只手，在黑白琴键上按下一个和弦。张颜齐依然侧着身子，把右手放在琴键上。周震南以为他不懂怎么弹，便抓住他的手指头带着他一个键一个键地摸索。  
张颜齐见那双白嫩的手抚上来的时候，只觉得心旌摇曳，决定从此以后自己就是钢琴白痴，必须周震南手把手教的那种蠢到西西里半岛的白痴。周震南也有点不好意思，但是想和眼前这个人一起弹琴的欲望过于强烈，给他打了个眼色，他们同时按下琴键，低音、中音、高音完美地契合在一起，像是从来没有被分开过。  
周震南又拉着他的手，示范了几个和弦，然后自己弹了一遍节奏。两个人只靠肢体语言和时不时相交的眼神，竟然弹出了一首小夜曲。张颜齐开心地晃着身体，周震南笑得眼睛都看不到了。一遍又一遍地重复着这段旋律。在不知道弹了多少遍之后，周震南轻轻按住张颜齐的手腕，示意他听自己弹。  
周震南本来想弹自己写的那首献给莱茵河的轻快曲子，但是落手的瞬间竟然变成了那首五年前他发飙写的曲子。张颜齐像是被一开始的和弦震惊了，期待地等着后续，他继续演奏了起来，把那些不甘、焦虑、彷徨、恐惧都在音乐中演奏了出来。他只感觉到身旁那人的温柔目光，一会儿停在自己的脸上，一会儿停在自己的手上。他觉得异常温暖，鼻子有点酸楚。  
一曲终了，他回头用德语问：“怎么样？”张颜齐拍起了手掌，他眼角有点晶莹，被曲子的情绪所震撼，但此时却是为了他演奏出这么棒的曲子而开心。周震南拉过他的手，在张颜齐的手心里画了震的卦象。“雷，这是雷。”他不知道英语要怎么说，就一遍一遍用德语说着。张颜齐盯着那个虚虚实实的排列觉得眼熟，然后联想起某些器物上的八卦图，恍然大悟，他用英语说：“雷！我知道了！”两个人相视一笑，突然异口同声喊出一个音节：“震！”周震南笑得脸颊红扑扑的，张颜齐又露出了他的虎牙。  
语言不通又怎样，此刻的他们不需要世俗的语言。  
“明天，你，会来吗？”周震南用英语单词夹杂着德语问他。张颜齐听懂了一个“明天”。“当然。明天。”他勾着他的手指说道。  
这就是两人最初的誓言。明天还会来，明天复明天。


	4. 四

四

1859年，Vin的20岁生辰那年，撒丁王国正式向奥地利宣战，普鲁士隔岸观火，按兵不动。罗斯柴尔德家族在奥地利的银行依然坚挺，安萨勒姆的雷霆手腕在战时依然高效，一方面帮助奥地利王国到处征税，一方面倒卖军需物资，又是一个好年。  
流亡到英国的普鲁士王储仿佛被历史遗忘，而那莫名其妙的“王妃”此时摇身一变，成了伦敦小有名气的作曲家。十九世纪中叶，人们意识到之前被理智和科学束缚得太久，情感无处安放，便在文学作品中浓墨重彩地铺陈开了。Vin这天打扮妥当，参加英国王室的一个文艺界沙龙。一起到场的还有当时著名的诗人、画家、作家、演唱家等文艺领袖。大家喝着王室的酒，开着无伤大雅的玩笑，一派祥和。  
Joroll此时22岁，几乎掌握着所有罗斯柴尔德在英国的实际业务。他负责赚钱，他的那几位异族兄弟负责花。内迪还隔三差五地过来帮自己的忙，那两个小的早不知道野到哪里去了。可能在西班牙皇家的品酒盛会上，那里有热辣的舞蹈和性感的女人大腿；又或者去法兰西找他们的父辈，并在普罗旺斯的野外闻着薰衣草香打猎；或者干脆就去了德意志，那里有先进的重工业，工厂富有节奏感的声响和金属肌肉比什么都让人迷恋。  
同在伦敦的叔叔们也有自己需要分担的部分，但多为和政界往来，或者人情交易。Joroll年轻的肩膀上还是压着重担。英国虽然表面中立，但是私底下却在不断打听普奥关系。此次撒丁王国敢于挑战奥地利王国，也是有了法兰西在背后撑腰。英国既然隔岸观火，就肯定要缴纳门票钱。Joroll操作着国债的起落，调整军需品出入境，随时评估战争双方，关键时刻好入局。同时法兰西的阿尔方索叔叔偶尔急需用钱的时候，也会从自己这里取用。他的族弟们花销极大，他每天都在今天流水是不是负数的焦虑中醒来。  
战争什么时候可以结束呢？Joroll每天都问天。天雾蒙蒙的，最近越来越严重，晴天越来越少。不知道什么时候开始，工厂像雨后春笋一样的冒出来了。英国的工业开始全力加速，称伦敦为全球工业心脏一点都不为过。  
夜晚，正在伦敦街头快速前行的张颜齐焦急地看了看自己的石英怀表。完蛋，那人演奏会已经结束五分钟了，刚才开会耽误了好久，也不好打断，待会还不知道该怎么解释。估计他又要拿白眼翻自己了。他跳下车子，三步并作两步，去接那个少年。  
那人站在路灯下面等他。前些日子伦敦出了个暗夜杀人狂魔，弄得人心惶惶，担心和周震南一样的偶尔夜归的人，张颜齐入股了城市建设，马上修了路灯。只要路灯燃烧，即使是夜晚，也明如白昼，凶手根本无处藏匿。  
周震南斜倚在灯柱上，身体形成一个令人赏心悦目的线条。与少女的柔软曲线不同，这是带着韧劲的弧度，像一张弩，看似可爱小巧，其实暗藏着杀机和爆发力。周震南听脚步声回头，一看是他，眼神登时软了下来，拖着尾音说道：“你好慢哦。”张颜齐大跨步走到他身边，低头看他今日的装扮。不知为何，今天的沙龙要求穿军队制服。这人穿着宝蓝色的军装，身上的金黄色穗子随着身体摆动而摇晃，下面是白色紧身裤子，勾勒出小腿的肌肉线条，脚上一双尖头皮靴，添了几分硬朗。  
张颜齐忍不住咽了口唾沫。不行，他是个绅士，不能像小流氓一样，当街吹口哨。  
他对周震南勾勾食指：“走啦。”周震南气道：“你喊小狗呢？”张颜齐奇道：“小狗能听懂人话？”周震南噘嘴，只好跟上去，又不甘心，对张颜齐说：“张颜齐你弯下腰好吗。”张颜齐不疑有他，弯下了腰，然后就感觉自己肩背一沉。  
“我走不动了。”周震南撂下一句话，张颜齐心领神会，扶着他的大腿，把耍赖的男孩往自己背上送，一边托着他的臀瓣还一边说，“哎，你慢一点。”完全不在乎自己是出力气那个苦工。  
这两人在这五年内几乎形影不离。一开始贵族名流都以为这两个少年是兄弟，但后来看含情脉脉的样子又满不是那么回事。有些眼馋Vin风采、看不顺眼罗斯柴尔德的贵族出言不逊，在贵族内部散步谣言，颠倒是非，极其难听。  
王储被人一次又一次地用怜悯地眼神注视之后彻底自尊心受损了。他走到Joroll的宅子，绕过那劳什子迷宫，穿过那华美的让人心烦的雕塑群，路过那吵得要死的喷泉，直奔Joroll庭院。  
“Joroll你个怂包！你给我出来！我知道你在家！”王储也是个少年心性，他来这里之后好吃好喝，因为调皮的性格倒是也结交了不少朋友。好友们都怂恿他去找始作俑者单挑，不然真的难解心头一片绿油油的恨意。  
仆从们一见是这位，也不好上前拦，只能任他胡闹。门打开了，但出来的却不是那个犯错误的人。“哎？怎么是你？我还以为是哪个傻蛋呢。”Vin打个哈欠，还穿着睡衣，光着脚跑了出来。王储经过五年，早已经练就了钢铁般的意志，年少时期的青涩情感褪去，剩下的也真的只有纯洁战友情了。  
“这都几点了你还睡？”王储叉腰训话了。  
“我昨晚是午夜沙龙，今天他按住我让我在家里补觉。”Vin又打了一个哈欠，显然对于在这个人面前透露生活细节感到无所谓，也根本无需解释“他”是谁。  
“你你你你们两个真的够了！赶紧给我解释清楚我们两个没有关系！从来！没有！关系！”王储想起那些贵族看自己的眼神真的别扭死了，Joroll人傻钱多，赶紧给他搞定流言蜚语。  
Vin双手抱胸，好整以暇地看着他：“你终于承认当时是你耍我。”王储不敢置信地看着他：“我说，我的朋友，你怎么可以这么记仇呢？”他双手扶住太阳穴，“赶紧搞定吧！就当日行一善了，好吗？”  
Vin噗嗤一声笑了，他走过去拍拍老友的肩：“好啦，会和他说的。你等我一下，我换个衣服，我们一起喝下午茶。”  
王储很久以后听到了梅耶·罗斯柴尔德那句极为经典的语录。他琢磨过来，Vin也是罗斯柴尔德家族庇护下羽翼渐丰的，没有理由不知道。他确认自己被这两个人玩弄了。奶奶的，下次见一个打一个，见两个打一双。  
周震南和张颜齐也会担心一些流言蜚语。毕竟Joroll是罗斯柴尔德家族的年轻一代“影子”般的中流砥柱，而Vin则是小有名气的音乐家。风流韵事可以在街头巷尾传播，但是在当时的伦敦被公开为同性恋者依然是可以锒铛入狱的罪名。两个人虽然小心翼翼，总是有不透风的墙，好在罗斯柴尔德家族的情报网足够强大，让他们先于风暴刮起前做出一切预防措施。搬弄是非的小人也无非就是那些手段，张颜齐觉得对方说得再难听的话，只要周震南一日在他身边，他就一日坚不可摧。拼命赚钱，其实也是为了明天能再一起平安的生活一日。  
那么这时，梅耶老祖宗的话就显得格外具有前瞻性了：  
“只要金钱的声音作响，一切声音都将为之鸦雀无声。”  
***  
五年伦敦生活，周震南的英语说得有模有样，只是时不时能听出德意志如坚硬如磐石一样的腔调。  
“今天又被人打趣，说我念不出纯正的英国诗歌。”周震南拿一本雪莱的诗集盖住自己的脸，仰面躺在天鹅绒的躺椅上，小腿顺势垂在地上，露出漂亮的曲线。他的声音发闷，像刚被冲泡的茶叶：“哼，明明英国音乐根本比不上德意志的……瞧瞧你们的交响乐，写得那叫什么。”  
张颜齐去给他取零嘴吃，本来想安慰几句，但见他只是冲自己撒个娇，不是真的丧气，放下心。坐到他边上，把腿架在自己的腿上，一边晃，一边给他揉腿肚子。  
“你要是提前几年来伦敦，或许能和华兹华斯本人谈笑风生。音乐就算了，我承认贝多芬和勃拉姆斯更加优秀。”  
周震南在雪莱诗集下面轻叹一声：“生不逢时。虽然我更想见见威廉·布莱克，但那位早入土了。”他拿下书本，坐起身子，从张颜齐手里接过水果，有滋有味地吃了起来：“啊，或者雪莱的二夫人玛丽。《弗兰肯斯坦》你该读过吧？说的就是对过度工业化的担忧。”他指指张颜齐：“你看看你投资的工厂，到处黑烟，我看伦敦都要被你们弄坏了。”  
张颜齐摸他软软的头发：“少看那些激进的东西。我就说你半夜不睡，原来是在看小说。我以为你会更喜欢看点有内涵的。”  
“嗯……你如果听得懂德语，我会给你念叔本华。”  
张颜齐笑道：“催眠用吗？我不懂德语你也可以给我念。”  
周震南说：“催眠的话，我就直接给你弹舒曼了，他之前寄给我几本自作曲。”  
“可我不想听别人的曲子。我只想听你写的。”  
周震南面对恋人直白的赞美，显然非常受用，从水果盘中抬起头，眯起眼给他一个大大的微笑。  
张颜齐看着周震南吃东西觉得特别有趣，这人在自己面前真是毫无吃相。他弯下腰，去抢周震南手里他吃了一半的果肉。周震南往后躲，眼神示意他自己手里端着一盘新的，不要抢自己吃剩的。张颜齐看着周震南红彤彤的嘴唇有点眼热，伸手抚上他的脖子，作势就要把他压倒在软塌上。  
周震南心疼水果，一个闪躲就坐直了身体，双腿落地，拿眼角瞄旁边这个心眼和头发一样乌黑的人。张颜齐看他逆光的轮廓，微微出神。后面墙上挂着文艺复兴时期大型油画，画面中央正是扇着洁白双翼的大天使。周震南此刻往前晃了晃，正好与天使的身躯重叠，令张颜齐产生了渎神的羞耻感，不好再动。  
可是天使本人却调皮地笑了起来，拿圣洁的脚趾戳他的大腿：“哎，你。等我吃完。”  
***

1866年，张颜齐29岁、周震南27岁，普奥战争全面爆发。铁血首相匹斯麦上任后大刀阔斧地实施着他的计划，这次可是发誓要建立新的德意志秩序了。王储每日忧心忡忡，担心自己的父王受到牵连。果不其然，在当年年末，气温骤降的时候，普鲁士宣布吞并了曾在归顺与奥地利帝国的几个王国，其中就有王储的母国。  
内迪和Joroll走在伦敦雾气弥漫的街道上，低声交换着消息。  
“匹斯麦首相出尔反尔。消息说他要建立新的股份制银行，那样会对我们在德意志的产业造成极大威胁，现在法兰克福和维也纳的银行情况都不容乐观。”Joroll拉拉帽檐，眼下有些青色，显然这几天因为这个消息倍感压力。  
“安萨勒姆叔叔怎么说？”内迪问。  
“他要帮助奥地利赢取这场战争，”Joroll按了按太阳穴，说到这个他就头痛，“十年前他和普鲁士王族暗度陈仓，几乎拿捏住了奥地利王室金融命脉，那时候他可没预料到匹斯麦这一招吧。”  
“匹斯麦确实阴险，最近避而不见所有我们登门拜访的人，显然是为了治我们下了狠心。”内迪拿手杖敲敲路边，懊恼道。  
“可安萨勒姆叔叔若是真的一意孤行，维也纳和法兰克福到时候一个都保不住。另外，他们新的都城绝不可能选在法兰克福，那个地方没有给普鲁士人带来什么好回忆，而我们在柏林或者汉堡都没有银行，到时候我们会非常被动。”Joroll冷静分析道。  
“现在留给我们的反应时间不多了。阿尔方索叔叔已经发函命令我们全力阻挠安萨勒姆叔叔了。这两个人之前不是和好了吗，怎么又杠上了。哎，内忧外患，真的好烦啊。”  
Joroll轻轻拍着族兄的肩头：“没办法了，我们必须派人去和安萨勒姆叔叔谈，必要时候得背着他收复我们的资产了。最近英国也要修铁路，伦敦这边吃紧，南非那边的矿石生意我们还没有摸透，我们不可以看他飞蛾扑火，挥霍家族财产。”  
“说的没错，那派谁去呢？”  
这是Joroll最不愿意面对的问题。  
罗斯柴尔德家族在英国的第四代属他业务最多，他本人绝无可能动身前往德意志做协调。内迪对德意志内部情报不熟悉，另外他正在接洽美利坚金融大亨摩根，也不能动。再小一点的弟弟，阿尔弗雷德心思不在金融，早就在体育圈初露峥嵘。阿尔方索叔叔在巴黎，那边最近风雨飘摇，自身难保，除非万不得已，根本不会致函伦敦要其他人去解决安萨勒姆叔叔的烂摊子。莱昂纳尔叔叔端坐下议院的身份之后，下一个目标就是上议院，他不会放弃政治前途。意大利的那不勒斯那帮人也不行，意大利统一后内部冲突不断，他们忙着挣钱，不会离开。  
Joroll轻叹一口气，意识到19世纪中叶的罗斯柴尔德家族，在各国政变及改革的裹挟下，已然不可避免地往历史深渊处滑落。祖宗梅耶从法兰克福发家，罗斯柴尔德的传奇由德意志开始书写，难道这次注定要失去他们的根了吗？  
内迪问完那个问题之后，就沉默地走，不再说话了。他明白Joroll的沉默只能代表这位异族胞弟和他想到了同一个人。但以内迪旁观者的角度来看，要送一见钟情之后十年都形影不离的恋人去守护家族财富、前往战争第一线冒险，这不是轻易能够做下的决定。但他显然低估了Joroll钢铁一般的意志和决心。  
Joroll记得二十年前，自己和内迪走过伦敦的街道，那时十岁的自己脱口而出的祖训：“获得财富容易，守护财富难。”现在他念着这句话，心里百味杂陈。没有人会明白，他将以什么代价，去守护罗斯柴尔德的名字。Joroll抬头看向路灯，灯发着柔和的光，他记得有个像轻弩一般的身影倚靠在上面，等着迟到的自己。  
黑暗里总是有一线光明。他从第一眼在月光下见到那个人的时候，就知道这一线光明的名字。  
可他无法在外人面前开口说出那三个字。  
“Vin。让Vin去吧。”  
他最终做出了选择。

***  
一个月后，王储以担忧父亲之名，甩开耳目，秘密动身从流亡地伦敦回到德意志。同时，人们发现在伦敦名声大噪的音乐家Vin不再出席英国贵族们的宴席，颇为惋惜，随即有人在德意志贵族的音乐会上见到了这位东方人，但对方神情肃杀，一身笔挺黑色西装，和十五年前那个精灵古怪的少年人相去甚远。有人说，Vin不舍得一起长大的王储，追随着“初恋”而去，要抓紧时间继续当“王妃”。又有人说，Vin其实是被英国伦敦秘密引渡到德意志的间谍，王储好可怜，被所有人利用。还有人支持这段“旷世绝恋”，并为其默默洒了一抔热泪。但不论是那种流言蜚语，贵族怜悯的目光纷纷落在了Joroll的脸上。Joroll可算明白王储当时的感受，伸手招呼仆从过来，嘱咐他拿钱封住一部分风言风语。  
毕竟他不舍得听别人说Vin的坏话。  
时间过得飞快，转眼又是一年。奥地利不敌普鲁士王国，几个月就败下阵来。罗斯柴尔德家族靠着德意志强大的情报网，虽然没有保留住奥地利的银行，但是法兰克福的据点却完好无损，甚至还和新德国政府斡旋，降低了奥地利缴纳的战败金。匹斯麦首相的股份制银行如期开放，成了罗斯柴尔德家族的核心竞争对手。安萨勒姆叔叔差点气出了病，还好阿尔方索叔叔和莱昂纳尔叔叔惦记兄弟，分别送物资和亲手信，这才有了好转。  
安萨勒姆·罗斯柴尔德直到亲眼看见昔日的奥地利王国沦陷，终是幡然悔悟。还好伦敦的第四代年轻人早就给他留了后手。Vin走上前，对安萨勒姆说：“昨晚刚敲定的，今晚您入首相府，您和匹斯麦面谈。”  
“为何约这个时候？”  
“奥地利王室出不起那么多战败金，要我们谈判，匹斯麦首相是您的熟人，见面肯定答应，所以才一直避而不见。昨天接到线人通知，这个机会极为难得，您务必准时参与。”Vin说道。  
“原来你们早就安排好了。Vin，我以为你会更有骨气一些，我把你养大，你却和我的兄弟们沆瀣一气。”  
Vin无声地笑了：“养我的是德意志，生我的是父母。我也从没有背叛家族。”  
“我以为你一直想要自由。”  
Vin没有否认：“自由的前提是温饱。现在是战时，离了家族我什么都没有，又拿什么去拥有自由？”  
安萨勒姆沉默地看奥地利王室辉煌的王宫，窗外生机盎然的花园此时显得刺眼。他心里知道，新的时代要来了。没有人知道那是更加科学、理智的年代，还是更为荒谬、混乱的年代。  
他有点迷茫地看向远方，或许在远方的家人们能给他一个答案。  
Joroll捧着茶杯，靠在软塌上。伦敦今天依然是一片雾霾，他好多日没有见过蓝天了。  
“我说Joroll哥，你还好吗，你那相好不是每周都给你写信吗。再说了，这都过了三年了，你也该腻味了吧！”1869年夏天，一头卷发的阿尔弗雷德刚骑马回来，脸颊红润，身上带着马匹独有的气息。  
“你不去冲澡，跑我这里说什么风凉话呢？”Joroll刚和莱昂纳尔叔叔的情报员开完会，有点疲惫。前几天，他们终于和美国来的摩根先生见了面，虽然他们不喜欢美国人的高谈阔论和流俗做派，但不可否认他们的勃勃野心和高超手腕，同时也在热切期盼着两个家族共同绘制的美好蓝图可以实现。  
“看你又摆出那幅死气沉沉的面孔了呗。”阿尔弗雷德拿手去捏兄长的脸。  
Joroll拍掉他的手，揉揉脸颊：“你不懂。你三天一换情人，怎么会明白细水长流的美妙呢？”  
“嘿，我只知道别人说你念念不忘外国王妃。我看那个王储倒是好脾气，要是我啊，早就把王妃锁在家里了。”  
“别瞎说八道，那根本不是王妃，你明明知道的。”Joroll佯装严肃，板起脸来。  
“知道知道，放出去的假消息嘛。你看看你，知道他现在长什么样吗？”  
Joroll一哂，他怎么可能不知道，那人写的信里面，夹着他拍的照片和从别人那里拿来的速写。  
他想起来，几年前，那人还在伦敦的时候，听说了一个叫麦克斯韦的苏格兰物理学家发明了彩色照片，便兴冲冲地找到了照相馆，想要拉着自己彩色拍照。  
总能听到“照相机会摄取灵魂”这样的谣言，虽然自己不太信，但是看着周震南这兴冲冲的样子，张颜齐倒是有点隐隐担心。而且彩色照片刚发明出来，昂贵得很，这家伙怎么这么大手笔。  
拍出来以后，张颜齐的顾虑烟消云散。其实要按照摄影师的审美观，两个人拍得并不够完美。“两位请看这里！这里！罗斯柴尔德先生请把头转过来，谢谢！”他的胡子被气息吹得一跳一跳，两个男孩只好直愣愣地往前看，嘴角都笑僵硬了。那摄影师一钻进帘子，准备按下快门的时候，张颜齐突然想看周震南此刻的表情，就微扭了脸去看他的男孩。  
照片在这一刻定格。  
Joroll手里拿着那张有点模糊的彩色照片，里面是他微笑着看向旁边人的样子。那人像是感受到了他的目光，姿态放松，眼神温暖地看着照片外的自己。他眼眶有点潮湿，和阿尔弗雷德告别之后，沿着长廊，走向琴房。他落座在琴凳的一边，像周震南还在身边一样，给他预留了座位，然后用一只手，弹着自己的声部。他想象月光倾泻在钢琴的漆上，留下水银一样的反光，像那人指尖温度一眼沁凉，摸索上来，盖住自己的手背。  
他一分神，就弹错了几个音，一阵烦躁袭来，拿手掌发泄一般按着琴键，眼角垂下去，刘海盖住了眼睛。或许当时的决定是错误的，他就不该放那人回去。他每次听到来自德意志的绝密情报，比英国王室的消息都快，他都不敢想象那人拿什么去交换。  
他从来不在工作上面和别人发脾气，除了几个月前他收到王储的电报，说Vin失踪三天了， 问他可曾收到消息。Joroll当时正在和莱昂纳尔叔叔和内迪在英国首相府邸吃饭，看男仆一脸紧张，便借着去方便的理由赶快拆开那封信。看到之后他几乎两眼充血，马上安排前往德意志的行程。  
男仆是个老人，忠心耿耿，出声提醒：“苏伊士运河的生意谈判，您不能缺席。况且，过两日南非商人就来了，咱们的对手眼馋多日，您此时离开恐怕容易被钻空子。”  
Joroll低声嘶吼：“那怎么办，他丢了怎么办，我怎么办？” 他自孩童时期开始，很久没有这么失控过。  
“据说Vin先生消失在了法国边界。那里有我们的眼线，已经派人去打探了。”  
“法国那么乱，到处都是革命者，枪炮不长眼，伤到他怎么办。”Joroll把那封王储的信紧紧攥住。他不会去责怪王储，因为保护那人安全向来不是王储的责任。他也不会去质问安萨勒姆叔叔，因为他知道安萨勒姆叔叔不会在意一个间谍的生活细节。他只能责怪当时下决定的自己。  
几个小时后，罗斯柴尔德的信息没来，来的却是Vin的密信。那人匆匆写下的笔迹，德语和英语混杂，主要说的是跟着一队法军的德国人进入法国边境，似乎匹斯麦要借着西班牙王室的名义，制造普法争端。他还不确定，但不能离开普鲁士太久，只好交接给了法国的内线。最后落款是一个震卦，也极为潦草。  
张颜齐甩了甩信封，从里面掉出来一张周震南弹琴的照片，背后画着一个小小闪电。这人在这种时候，还有闲心安抚远方的自己。他瞬间就心软了，捧着那照片贪婪地看了许久。  
他知道，自己忍不了多久了。


	5. 五

五

1870年，张颜齐33岁，周震南31岁，拿破仑三世向普鲁士宣战，普法战争一触即发。普鲁士帝国早就利用西班牙王储继位有失公允的消息，挑起普法两国不满，现在法兰西的领导人主动发起战争，实在是正中下怀。  
阿尔方索叔叔的来信沉甸甸的，说的都是法兰西内部如何不太平，新的势力正在冒头，过不了几个月，法兰西就会变天了。虽然现在拿破仑三世风头正盛，颇有赢得战争的气派，但是普鲁士帝国显然没有全力以赴。在未来几个月，威廉一世将以摧枯拉朽之力深入法兰西国土，赢得这场胜利，俘虏法兰西的王，迫使他们签下屈辱的条款。然而此时的法国人民毫不知情。  
与面临腥风血雨的法兰西分支不同，伦敦分支的生意可以说是一路扶摇直上。Joroll手握南非钻石大矿的开采权，英国铁路的运营权，同时还有之前克里米亚战争的各国战时贷款，每天只需坐着，就仿佛能看见金子从四面八方沿着运河和铁路，向自己归拢。那四通八达的交通就像汇聚财富的蛛丝，而Joroll就是这张天价蛛网的主人。  
金钱的声音是如此美妙，但Joroll知道端坐正中央的人，更需要比常人更多的自控力，他看过太多人为之神魂颠倒、妻离子散，他还有愿望没有实现，因此他绝不可被其蛊惑。  
Joroll伸了个懒腰。今天那人会给自己送信，他心情绝佳，准备泡个茶好好享受读信的快乐。  
可今天那人的信没有来。  
Joroll皱皱眉头。普法战争的战线并未延伸至德意志内部，法军仅仅在德意志的边缘进行强攻，从现在战况来看，不会波及到那人所在的地方。为什么不给自己来信呢？上次他说最近认识了一位古典哲学教授，刚完成了一部作品叫《悲剧的诞生》，读起来很受触动，还说要给自己发一张两人的合影。他从不食言的，这次难道被什么任务绊住脚了？  
他马上发电报给王储和安萨勒姆叔叔，询问他们是否一切都好。王储的回应是Vin被阿尔方索叔叔借走，前几日已经动身前往法兰西；而安萨勒姆叔叔的回信则更加耐人寻味一点，只是说Vin有任务，因此这几天不会和他联系。  
Joroll心中暗惊。法兰西正是战火飘摇的时候，这时候如果往法国东北部去无异于拿生命开玩笑。拿破仑三世的军队偏爱火炮强攻，普鲁士的军队更是来势汹汹。更何况，家族情报网成员不应该随意调动，更何况Vin是普鲁士的核心情报来源，在这个阶段被调去敏感的区域，实在说不通。  
莫非他们早就知道普鲁士这次必胜，然后决定把熟悉普鲁士王族的Vin调去巴黎，一起商量战败条款？  
那也不能不顾Vin的安危啊。Joroll目光暗了下来，梳洗妥当之后往内迪的房间走去。  
***  
“巴黎那边情况怎么样了？”Vin漫不经心地问，拿着笔在五线谱上涂涂写写，他马上要完成一部充满民族特色的钢琴交响曲，小提琴的华丽音色充满高昂的美感，低声部的钢琴则让篇章沉郁顿挫，打击乐如雷声轰鸣，管乐器偶尔的出现又仿佛轻声细语。他坐在车子里面，好像只是看着纸张，就会有音乐从四面八方流淌而来。他想象自己的手指在钢琴上飞舞，有时候陷进音乐的旋涡中，但是每次回头的时候，都会有一个人坐在那里温柔地看着自己。那个人不在乎自己有怎样的躯壳，因为他听得到灵魂的颤动。那个人只是注视着每时每刻的自己，在那样的眼神里，自己酥软成一团，几乎无法动弹，成为历史洪流中一粒幸福的尘土。  
今天该给他发照片的。或者到巴黎之后先给他发电报。周震南想起张颜齐总是唠唠叨叨地在信里嘱咐自己要注意安全，不要睡太晚，不要吃太油腻的食物，多拍拍照片，多给他发自己写的作品，多想念他。虽然电报早在四年前就在英吉利海峡建立起来，但他们还是想给彼此手写信，仿佛看到亲笔写的字才能得到慰藉。  
“现在普鲁士士兵一路高歌猛进，过不了多久就会攻占巴黎，人民怨气越来越重，到时候只怕难以维持现状。再加上社会主义呼声越来越高，民众开始策划新的政府了。”车上同行的亲信压低声音，显然这个话题非常敏感。  
“我知道了。这次来的目的不就是摸清楚民众动态吗。我们不是政府的人，不用紧张。”  
“可这个事情明明不用我们来。这里好危险啊，而且我法语讲得很难听的。”这位情报人员抱怨道。他长相清秀俊朗，显然经过精挑细选，脸上还有点未脱的稚气。  
Vin放下手里的笔和纸：“有多少任务是‘必须’我们完成的呢？拿钱办事罢了。法语说得不好也没关系，你小提琴拉得那么好，用弓和弦代替嘴巴说不就好了。”他蓦地想起了一些甜蜜的回忆，不由得嘴角上扬。  
“哎，你就一点都不害怕？我只是想赶紧赚够钱然后转行呢。”  
“离开？去哪儿啊？我们走不了的，不如随遇而安。”Vin又把目光放回纸和笔上面，修改某几个小节的黑管进入的节奏。  
“你从来没有埋怨过吗？好像每次见你都是这样云淡风轻的模样，真叫人嫉妒。”  
“也埋怨过，甚至还生气地写成了曲子。”Vin点点头，“但是因为拥有过美好的事物，所以就有了直视深渊的信念。”  
“啧，这么哲学……”  
“所以叫你多读读书。”  
“不要了，我看啊，我还是和我的小提琴相亲相爱吧！”那亲信吹起了口哨。  
年轻人的情绪波动还真是让人哭笑不得。Vin摇了摇头，放下纸笔。确实，自己总是在战火正酣的时候，被送往第一线。但这次的心境已经和上次不同。  
四年前的普奥战争爆发时，自己早就隐隐有了感觉要被送回德意志了。只是那时候被伦敦安逸的生活麻痹，有什么事情也是和张颜齐一起面对，他几乎忘记了孤独是什么滋味。有时候他提心吊胆，生怕自己会从美梦中醒来，醒来后面对的还是普鲁士和奥地利的王族，他们朝自己痴痴地笑，面目狰狞，要把自己吞噬。他不由得伸手去摸旁边人起伏的胸膛，唤他的名字：“张颜齐。”  
“我怎么了？”他的声音比平时低沉，睡意朦胧。  
周震南也不说话，把头靠在他颈窝里面，满意地笑了。  
“呆瓜。”张颜齐用手一下一下地沿着发尾抚摸自己的脖颈，两个人的呼吸交缠，一起安稳地重新入睡。  
所以当张颜齐和自己提出来要自己重返德意志的时候，他根本没有反应过来。甚至还睁大眼睛确认了一次：“什么？”张颜齐面色为难地又讲了一遍。周震南平静地接受任务，然后他们交流了细节。对话进行到最后的时候，周震南问道：“所以，这是你的决定？”  
张颜齐呼吸一窒，迎着恋人的目光，坚定地点点头：“南南，我不想说那些官方的，比如‘这是家族的决定’，又或者‘你会非常安全’，这些会有人告诉你的。我只想告诉你，决定是我做的，你相信我，也要相信你自己。我们活在这个年代，只能往前走，但我们找到了彼此，就有了可以期盼的东西。还有就是，我……”他停了下来，脸颊上冒出红晕，缓缓说出一句练习了很久的德语：“爱你。”他眼神闪闪亮地看着周震南。他没有期待对方会回话，就这样表达情感就够了。  
周震南今天受到的冲击比过去一周加起来都多。张颜齐为人绅士，很少直白吐露爱意，总是用幽默或者肢体语言掩盖住他丰沛的情感，对付那些花招自己可是绰绰有余，但眼下对方突然脸红了，他也被传染似的，跟着脸热起来。可恶啊，明明是交接任务的，为什么会变成谈情说爱。  
周震南被羞涩冲昏了头脑，只好顾左右而言他：“你说的德语太不标准了。”  
张颜齐显然看穿了他的赧然，所以克制住脸红心跳，弯下腰去看他藏在刘海后面的眼睛：“那你教我。”  
周震南听他语气戏谑，抬起眼和他对视了一会，在暧昧的眼波中，体感忽然变得灵敏。夜晚的风拂过耳畔，琴房有人在弹自己的曲子，远方植物迷宫泛来隐隐的草木香气。他兴奋异常，却又有沉溺于此的笨重感。那人看气氛差不多，微阖了眼，要把嘴唇送过来。周震南把握时机，推开他，朝他吐吐舌头：“下次吧。”然后转身跑到附近的迷宫入口，露出个脑袋偷偷瞄那个怀里只剩一阵清风的修长身影。  
“喂，大头齐。这迷宫你不是很熟吗，来走走看吧。”说着他就像柴郡猫消失在了绿色的海洋。  
啊，真后悔，不该带他去见路易斯·卡洛的。这人现在对逻辑学和各类谜题产生了浓厚兴趣，时不时要来捉弄一下自己。张颜齐握拳在空中一挥，责备自己没有出息，双脚向着迷宫走去。  
等着吧。他要在迷宫中心，吻上恋人的嘴唇。  
***  
1871年初春，Vin和罗斯柴尔德家族眼看着普鲁士军队从凯旋门鱼贯而入。他们的盔甲在阳光下闪闪发光，在巴黎人看来却阴森如毒牙。法国此役惨败，损失极为惨重，官方报出死伤数字之后，民众一派哗然。民愤在酝酿，仿佛不久法兰西又要变天。阿尔方索的巴黎支行依然坚挺，他们在变动的政局中寻找做生意的机会。  
只是Vin没有料到和普鲁士军队一起到达巴黎的，还有受伤的Joroll。  
“阿尔方索叔叔，我真的没事，有Vin照顾我就可以了。”Joroll腹部的伤口已经被纱布包扎好，他除了面部没有血色、嘴唇发青之外，整个人却神采奕奕的，好像几个小时前在急救室满身鲜血的病患不是他一样，堪称医学上的奇迹。  
“哎……你让我说你什么好？伦敦那边事业稳定不错，你也不能这么鲁莽吧？巴黎是你家后院，说来就来的吗？”  
Joroll见叔叔嘴巴一张一合，看他神色像是在骂自己：“叔叔别担心，我好着呢。”  
阿尔方索拿宽大的手掌使劲抹了抹脸。这孩子，还是这么爱逞强。算了，先放过他一马，还有正事要做。“Vin，你跟我来。”他朝Vin挥挥手。  
Joroll看他这动作，瞬间紧张起来：“叔叔你找他干什么？他不得留下来照顾我啊。”  
“你找他干什么？不是给你安排了……”  
Joroll置若罔闻，摆出了苦瓜脸，竟打断了叔叔的话：“我和Vin好久没见了，想和他叙叙旧。”  
“今晚德意志大军要摆庆功宴，我需要Vin作为青年音乐家和我出席。哼，如果你小子没受伤，也能和我一起去的。”  
Joroll见叔叔神色严肃，不说话了。想也知道，法国战败，除了割让土地之外，应该还会有其他作为战败国的条款。叔叔这是要去打探消息，做生意去了。战时的生意已经不像原来那样好做了，本世纪初抛售国债再低价购回、掌控全国经济脉络的手段，现在已经使不出来了。胜利国家可以要求战败国家给予赔偿，里面不再有大型金融家族赚取军债的机会。但还有其他的业务可以敲定，比如铁路、运河、石油、矿产、酒庄等等资源，家族都可以从中获利。  
Joroll一直拿余光瞟着Vin，自己好不容易来了法兰西，人生地不熟，还不会讲法语，不就是为了亲眼确保这个人安全。本以为路线设计得安全，没想到这么背，撞上了某个指令还没有下达的小战场。亏了车子快，反应灵敏，不然真的插翅难逃。  
皮肉之苦可以按下不表，五年没见了，这人长高了一点，眼神更加凌厉，轮廓也更分明，他气质本就出众，现在更是如同橡木桶里藏了几十载光阴的酒，有着刚打开塞子时馥郁的香气。  
“那你们早点回来。”他对两个人说的话，眼神却只盯着Vin。  
阿尔方索·罗斯柴尔德想，原来被炮弹碎片击伤之后的伤患，并发症是变得格外依赖。他不敢相信自己那个向来彬彬有礼、进退有度的侄子，现在貌似在……撒娇？不行，这太可怕了，他打了个寒颤，招呼Vin和自己一起走了。  
Vin捏住Joroll的小指头，轻轻揉搓几下。他太想见到这人了，从他在自己眼前出现的那一刻起，就再没有心思看向别处了。只是这人刚到巴黎的时候，鲜血直流、双眼失神，因此他把即将喷发的思念、恐惧、焦躁全部用理智压回大脑深处，马上联系阿尔方索，安排他进医院、办手续。这人一直写信要自己注意安全的，怎么自己先受伤了呢？  
他见阿尔方索高大的身影在门外消失，俯下身去，想在张颜齐耳边说悄悄话。可刚一回头，就直接看进了那人的眼睛里面。他想起十五岁时候的月下初见，二十岁时候路灯旁的等待，以及二十五岁时候植物迷宫里的吻别。关于这个人的所有，都是美好的回忆。他想开口说“等我回来”，但是却有点哽咽，被本该没有力气的伤患拉着手臂，跌坐在了床沿。  
接着就是细密的吻。一开始只是试探，但逐渐变得热忱。他含着对方的嘴唇，发现这人的唇齿形状如此熟稔，那五年的分别是随时可能爆发的火山，现在被对方的气息点燃，喷薄而出灼热的岩浆。对方有伤，他不敢碰，只能攥紧拳头按在床沿上，使劲地含住对方的舌尖，去舔对方的上颚。他在唇角尝到一点潮湿的咸味，意识到有人流泪了。对方用手指轻轻擦过自己的脸颊，他才反应过来流泪的人是自己。  
“南南，都多大了，怎么还这么爱哭呢？”张颜齐喊只有他才会喊的乳名，用脸颊蹭蹭周震南，亲昵地咬他的鼻子。周震南摇摇头，在这样温厚的声音里，他的泪只会流得更加肆无忌惮。  
“还敢受伤，你可真行。”周震南声音闷闷的，眼睫毛上挂着都是泪珠，不敢抬头看面无血色的他。  
“南南，你说话声音大一点，我好像被炮弹震到了，什么都听不见。”张颜齐笑得有点苦涩。  
“张颜齐，你……”周震南趴到他耳边，大声喊道，“你个笨蛋！听见了吗！”  
张颜齐眯起一只眼睛，笑出了虎牙：“这下听见了，我还没聋，你说我是笨蛋。”  
周震南哭笑不得。刚才的旖旎心思被这个人一搅和，顷刻烟消云散。他松开手，没好气地给他整理被子。张颜齐心想，这人一点没变，小脾气还是这么可爱。他抓住那双白皙的手，去挠他的手心。“下次你不要抠自己手心了，我看着都挺疼，我这里、这里、这里都没有伤，你可以随便碰。”他带着周震南的手，在自己身体四周游走。  
周震南眯起眼睛：“看来你是真的不疼。”他弯曲拇指和中指，对着他光洁的脑门伸过去。张颜齐赶紧把他的手撑得远远的：“你要干什么，哎呀，你力气怎么这么大呢？南南，我疼……”张颜齐这该死的伦敦音，把“南南”夹在句子中间，让那两个音节珍贵得像下午茶熔岩蛋糕刚热好的巧克力馅儿一样，让人不得不缴械投降。  
周震南身子一软，刚想佯装发怒，治一治这人，就听见外面“咳咳”两声。  
“车在等了，动作快。”独眼的阿尔方索递给两人意味深长的眼神。  
糟糕，玩过头了。  
张颜齐把周震南松开，给他整理刘海。“可惜我不能帮你穿西装外套了。”张颜齐歪头欣赏恋人披上外套时候的飒爽姿态，眼角闪烁着一点晶莹。  
“还真当自己是英式管家了？”周震南笑话他，走到床前去揉他的蓬松的头发，在他耳边大声说道：“等我回来。”  
张颜齐“嗯”了一声，目送他远去的背影，摸了摸自己的耳朵。  
有一只耳朵确实听不见了，他想，可惜啊，我还没有听过他写的新曲子。  
***  
1875年，张颜齐38岁，周震南36岁。张颜齐依然是罗斯柴尔德家族的第四代中流砥柱Joroll，周震南法兰西的任务结束，回到德意志继续当他的间谍。曾经的 “王储”制度不复存在，德意志联邦像个巨型的政治机器，已经在首相强大的手腕以及蒸蒸日上的工业发展中，向新时代迈进了。现在安居一隅，做地产和酒庄生意，富得流油的昔日王储笑Vin：“你们情报工作人员不都有个代号吗，我看啊，你干脆给自己起个代号叫‘王妃’算了。”  
Vin这天也是安排得满满当当，上午刚核对完毕从俄罗斯和奥地利传过来的信息，下午就赶着去参加德国作曲家聚会，晚上还要和安萨勒姆整理最近罗斯柴尔德家族财务报表，实在是分身乏术，没力气理这个隔三差五就要来看自己好戏的人，坐在躺椅上发呆。  
“哎，Vin。你的钱赚够了没有？出版社印刷你的谱子，得付你钱吧？”王储歪头看他，阳光照耀在他一半的面颊上，显得王储高深莫测。  
“他还不来带你走吗？”王储笑得非常玩味。Vin只是听着。现在的Vin已经不是当年那个青涩的一心想要逃离家族的少年了，人生行进到这个阶段，已经学会逐渐和疲惫与迷茫妥协。  
“那你跟我走好不好？”王储说这话的时候轻飘飘的，像根羽毛落在地上。Vin依旧没有说话。沉默令人难以忍受，王储不知道自己为何脱口而出隐秘多年的心思，他感到胃部有千百只蝴蝶扇动翅膀，但话已出口，他必须说完：“我已经四十岁了，父亲快走了，他想看到我有子嗣，但是Vin，我想要的陪伴，从来都只有你一个。”  
这人倒是堂堂正正，一如既往地直率。Vin睁开眼看他，仿佛看到了曾经骄矜的王族少年。他摇摇头，坐直了身体，真诚地说：“谢谢，Viktor。”他停顿了一下，递给他自己还没有动的水果盘，“但你是知道我的。”  
王储点点头，接过那盘樱桃：“抱歉，Vin，是我失态了。”未竟的心思像羽毛被一阵风吹走了，王储却感到莫名轻松。  
Vin了然地笑笑，对他说：“听听我写的新曲子吧。离晚上的会议还有一段时间。”王储端着那盘樱桃往琴房走去，他咬了一口那暗红色的果肉，有点甜，也有点酸涩。  
Vin当天晚上就给Joroll打了电话。电话是前不久刚安装上的，这个发明实在便利，即使对方的声音乌突突的，但实时的沟通还是让人愉悦非常。  
“张颜齐。”只有两个人的时候，没有Joroll，没有Vin，只有张颜齐和周震南。  
“嗯，我怎么了。”张颜齐的右耳被几年前的炮弹震伤，听力不好，只能用左耳接起听筒。  
“今天Viktor来了，他问你什么时候带我走。”  
张颜齐眯起眼睛：“南南，我……”  
“张颜齐，钱是赚不够的，今天收购了力拓铜矿，明天就会有别的矿等着你收购。不列颠、法兰西、德意志、意大利，现在还有美利坚，你是不是觉得自己特有手腕，想和罗斯柴尔德家族一起征服全世界？”他语气很冲，显然是要和张颜齐吵架。  
张颜齐被对方的诘问弄得狼狈异常，甚至连醋都没来得及吃，就要开始哄人了：“南南，先别生气，是我不好，只忙着工作，没有和你打电话，或者坐火车去看你。我过三天，不对，两天就去看你，行吗？”  
“没空接待。”周震南显然还在气头上。  
“哎咿，哪个还需要你接待，我睡哪里都可以。”  
“……那你几点的火车。”  
张颜齐笑了：“我明天订好了告诉你。”不列颠和德意志只有一个小时的时差，所以两个人现在都在晚上。张颜齐穿着睡袍，见对方语气转好，就翘起了二郎腿。周震南容易炸毛，但真的很好哄。他在脑海里描摹着周震南乌黑的头发，柔软的眼睫，真想现在就看见这个人。  
周震南听张颜齐认错及时，态度特别端正，心又软了：“张颜齐，给我订票，我去找你。”  
“嗯？”  
“你过几天不是要和不列颠首相吃饭吗。还是你上次说的，中东那边情报员带来了价值连城的消息。要是来德意志，你还怎么赴宴啊，笨。”  
“啊，对，埃及那边内部极其混乱，我们想说服女王贷款购买苏伊士运河运营权。”他伸了个懒腰，“周先生，要是没有你，我该怎么办啊。”  
“那你什么时候带我走。”周震南又不轻不重地问了一遍。  
张颜齐嗫嚅道：“南南，我……”怎么回事，这个对话好像进入了轮回。  
“我知道，你现在走不了。你事业心太重，人又老实，现在逼你走，你会恨我。”  
“南南，你做什么我都不会恨你。”张颜齐听着他一字一顿的德意志口音，觉得右耳道内嗡嗡直响，无法确定接下来话题的走向。  
“别急着下结论，听我说完。”周震南打定主意要把话摊开，显然今天和王储的对话给他带来影响后劲十足，并不像他在旁人那里表现的云淡风轻。他重新组织了一下语言：“罗斯柴尔德家族正在暗中在巴勒斯坦扶植犹太移民，说不好听一点，他们可能下一步就要建立自己的殖民地了。这件事情，我猜内迪没有和你说吧。”  
张颜齐皱眉。确实反犹太的呼声在不列颠以及德意志越来越高，维多利亚女王虽然愿意和家族做生意，但迟迟不愿意授予家族荣誉爵位。从政治角度上来说，家族这几年几乎没有起色。但罗斯柴尔德家族的金融触角四通八达，没有哪个欧洲国家的内阁不受罗斯柴尔德家族的影响，单靠金融实力，家族可谓手眼通天。只是，犹太人金融家的身份如此敏感，有阴谋论者宣扬以罗斯柴尔德家族为首的犹太金融家族罪大恶极，想要争夺统治者的权利宝座。有人敢说，就有人敢信。  
Joroll从不参与政坛事宜，他身份过于特殊，对欧洲政治世界的争斗他插不上手，更是毫无兴趣。但是他从小在家族长大，思维习惯已成定势，若不是遇见周震南，根本不会考虑自己会有走出罗斯柴尔德家族的一天。  
“张颜齐，别太掏心掏肺了，我们终究是外人。”  
周震南的话如当头棒喝，猛击在张颜齐的心尖上。  
因为肤色和种族的原因，所以是外人。安萨勒姆叔叔在1866年的时候，成为普鲁士王国的臣民，王给了他冯·罗斯柴尔德（von Rothschild）的姓氏，自此他成为了普鲁士王族的男爵，但匹斯麦首相从来没有给过他好脸色，甚至不断往犹太银行家身上泼脏水。位于伦敦的莱昂纳尔叔叔却止步下议院，连上议院的门槛都摸不到，出身贵族的维多利亚女王根本看不起犹太人赚钱的方式。独眼的阿尔方索叔叔，早年陪着法国贵族打猎，对方的枪走火，打瞎了他一只眼睛，他什么都没有说。  
多么可悲。金融霸主又怎么样，自从降生在这世上，这身皮囊就写好了宿命。周震南从小周旋在各色人等之间，早就百毒不侵，可是张颜齐在日不落帝国的金融中心，以为自己睥睨天下，其实他面对浩瀚无边的世界，依然只是井底之蛙。  
“嗯，你说得对。”他轻声说。可是要他放弃奋斗半生的事业，谈何容易，再说他把握着太多商业秘密，罗斯柴尔德家族的人怎么可能放他走？  
“不要发愁，我们一起想办法。”周震南说，“我写曲子，拿了很多的钱，够我们吃穿用度了。就是可能平时没办法洗热水澡了，热水太贵了。而且酒也只能喝普通啤酒，不能喝白兰地了。”  
张颜齐被他逗笑：“你就这么想和我私奔？”  
“你不给自己留后路，我只能帮你想咯。”周震南忽然不确定起来，声音被电流加工，带点委屈的毛刺：“你不愿意吗？”  
张颜齐坐直了身体：“怎么会，你这么主动，我很开心。”  
周震南撇撇嘴：“哼，等着你，那我得等到什么时候？哦对了，前几天给你寄了本书，你抽空看看，过几天见面，我要抽查的。”句尾的语气有点调皮。  
两人又聊了几句，就挂了电话。  
什么书，这么神秘？张颜齐走到床头柜去拆开包装，看着书名愣住了。那本书红色底，上面是精美的金色繁复花纹。拿在他手上的，正是近两年法国名声大噪的科幻作家儒勒·凡尔纳的畅销作品《八十天环游世界》。  
张颜齐翻了翻内页的插图，主角所到之处横跨欧亚大陆，足迹遍布孟买、香港、横滨、洛杉矶。八十天，一个价值两万英镑的赌约，一段惊心动魄的旅途，一场充满乐天精神的冒险。张颜齐合上书，闭上眼睛，脑海里响起来一支小夜曲，那是三十年前第一次和周震南三手联弹。  
当年那个意气风发的自己，还活着吗？


	6. 六

六

十九世纪八十年代，匹斯麦首相公开抨击犹太银行家，英国工党呼应，欧洲反犹太声音四起。对以罗斯柴尔德家族为代表的犹太金融家来说，这是一场没有硝烟的战争。与此同时，电气和石油的创新给生活带来了翻天覆地的变化。平民百姓不再日落而息，夜晚点灯也能喝着小酒美美地谈天说地。欧洲大陆沉浸在国力蒸蒸日上的幻觉中，仿佛陆地和海洋，目光所及之处，没有他们无法征服的地方。  
罗斯柴尔德家族在这样的政治斗争中，依然保持着金融霸主的高昂姿态。伦敦支行给英国女王贷款四百万英镑，助英国获得苏伊士运河股份；同时，大量入股油田和汽车产业，拥有油田数量几乎可以和美国洛克菲勒家族相提并论。同时，与美国金融传奇摩根家族联手，控制股市，在新大陆上依然赚得风生水起。  
前几年，Joroll借口自己右耳聋，尝试着在几次重要的家族会谈上缺席。有人说要给他请最好的医生，制定最好的助听器，都被内迪拦了下来。  
“你想走了。”内迪看着比自己小七岁的Joroll，对他的心思了若指掌。“几年前你的父母相继去世的时候，你都没有走，这次是因为什么下定决心了？”一股疲倦袭上内迪的心头，他搓了搓脸，不知如何面对去意已决的族弟。  
“罗斯柴尔德家族接下来的仗，我爱莫能助了，但不是因为我没有流着和你们相同的血。”Joroll说，“家族内部现在状态分裂，有人想要为犹太人复兴而战斗，有人只想着赚钱。政坛风云诡谲，贵族已经不受我们控制，即使我们在金融圈的权利无远弗届，面对逐渐现代化的经济体系我们终究是无能为力。”  
内迪无奈：“你要说什么。”  
“时代在变了，内迪。属于我们的黄金年代过去了。我不想和莱昂纳尔叔叔那样，最后在轮椅上咽气。”  
1879年莱昂纳尔叔叔因病离世，直到生命的最后一刻，他仍坐在轮椅上处理家族业务。Joroll眼看着莱昂纳尔叔叔断了气，他内心受到极大的触动。他那天晚上，看着镜中的自己，感到陌生。他已经不是那个身体矫健的年轻人了，时不时会感到疲惫，脊椎也因长时间伏案工作而受到压迫，他终于明白，他耗不起了，他的健康、感情都耗不起了。  
“我懂，Joroll，我也对死亡感到恐惧，可是，你身兼多条业务，怎么走得了？”  
“以前我也因为这个问题受折磨。怎么走得了，我怎么敢走。内迪，阿尔弗雷德当年怎么走的，我就可以怎么走。”  
内迪久违地在Joroll面前点起烟斗来，烟雾模糊了他精瘦的面庞：“那Vin怎么办呢。他是罗斯柴尔德家族德意志分支所有情报的枢纽，绝不可能全身而退。”  
“我知道。我会想办法。”  
“Joroll，你再想想。现在俄罗斯和土耳其帝国都在施压，逼得很紧，需要你出力决策。南非的戴尔比思钻石矿，欧洲大陆的铁路，力拓公司的新疆土，还有美利坚那群……”  
“哥。”Joroll很久没有这么叫过自己，内迪一下慌了神。“我知道，我会善后的。”  
“你忘了梅耶祖宗说的话了吗？‘只要团结一致，就会走向无敌；分手那天，就是走向衰亡的开始。’”  
“我记得。”张颜齐平静道。  
“家族需要你。”内迪狠狠地吸一口烟斗，腮帮子都瘪下去。  
“可是有人更需要我。”Joroll回答他，然后帮他续上了烟丝。  
***   
隔天，周震南又坐着火车来看张颜齐。他每次拜访伦敦都是匆匆忙忙，甚至还没有好好地看过这个城市。  
伦敦这天也是雾蒙蒙的，他这次没有要车来接他，而是选择从火车站出来后，然后步行去罗斯柴尔德伦敦银行。他转弯路过雄伟的建筑，人来人往，大街上十分嘈杂非常，新鲜的马粪味道混着工厂浓烟的味道扑面而来，连带着不远处鱼市的腥气，几乎形成了味觉地狱。有人和他脱帽致礼，显然是认出了身为作曲家的自己。他微笑着，快步走过了几个街区，路过几个纺织厂，往巷子深处去，看见几个满脸脂粉、穿着礼服裙子的女孩子在朝他抛媚眼，显然他走进了皮条生意的区域。他装作没有看见，拉低礼帽更快地走，巷子里的流浪汉上下打量他，提着破破烂烂的衣角走开了，身上还泛着酸气。当他来到罗斯柴尔德银行的时候，才惊觉自己汗流浃背。  
“罗斯柴尔德先生马上就到，您稍等一会。”工作人员径直带他到Joroll的书房，让他稍作休息。屋子里点着淡雅的熏香，下午茶蒸腾着热气，茶点精美可口。这是两个世界。Vin不是娇生惯养的贵族，但他一直衣食无忧，即使是战乱时刻，也在家族的安排下，保持体面得当。他不能想象自己或者张颜齐像刚才那个流浪汉一样活着。  
那就是自由的代价吗？他突然犹豫起来。  
张颜齐来了以后，明显感受到了他的无措。“南南，”张颜齐摸着他的头发，“怎么了？”  
“没事，走过来有点累了。”周震南说。张颜齐递给他一杯红葡萄酒。  
“南南，”张颜齐问，“你现在手里主要综合了几方的情报？”  
周震南沉吟了一下，问他：“你问这个做什么？”  
“安萨勒姆叔叔那人邪性得很，他布下的很多棋，我在伦敦都不能百分之百掌握。你和我仔细说一下他这几年的部署呗。”  
周震南多精明一个人，马上反应过来了：“你就这么想和我私奔？”  
张颜齐打个响指：“宾果！”  
周震南推他：“我等了你三十多年。你可真行。”  
“那跟不跟我走啊？”张颜齐问。突然心跳加速起来。面前这人穿着白色衬衫，脱掉了西装外套，暗红色的领带松松垮垮地在胸口挂着，眼角向上挑着，显出几分风流来。  
“你舍得伦敦吗？”周震南不答。靠着窗子，反过来问他：“你舍得钻石矿，舍得油田，舍得酒庄吗？”  
“莫要说笑了，那都是身外之物，有什么舍不得的？”  
“那你舍得把握一个国家经济命脉的快感吗？舍得一声令下、亿万资产就流动四方的豪情吗？”  
“南南，怎么了，老说这种丧气话？”  
“张颜齐，你做生意的，知道凡事都可以明码标价。我们都四十多岁了，不能空想一个快乐结局。”周震南看向张颜齐的眼睛。  
张颜齐终是明白过来眼前这人在焦虑什么。他走到窗口，弯腰拥抱住周震南，轻轻地顺着发丝抚摸他的头：“越大越不可爱了。以前你还会撒个娇的，现在倒是把自己真心藏得好好的，把刺都伸出来扎我心窝。也就我好脾气，从来不和你计较这些。不是凡是都可以明码标价的，笨蛋，货币说穿了就是一张纸，是人类赋予了它价值，而背后有一个系统在支撑这个价值，因此这个价值才能永远存在。”  
“但这还是一张该死的纸。”  
“对，是一张该死的纸。我想说，既然连一张该死的纸都能被赋予这么大的价值，一个国家都可以为其覆灭，那么任何事物都可以拥有价值，而不仅是价格。你明白我的意思吗？”  
“没有。”  
张颜齐说：“你和我在罗斯柴尔德家族这么多年，做的事情价值连城。即使辞职，也理应享受这个价值所带来的长久红利。别人花钱买不来，也买不走。所以你赶紧告诉我，安萨勒姆叔叔给你这几年安排的任务，我去给我们的美好结局加点砝码。”  
周震南这么多年都没有长高，在张颜齐怀里依然是小小一团。他听到这人明显哄人的语气，非常受用，但又不想服软：“你这嘴，真会说啊。”  
“嗯，你都这么不安了，那我不得给足你安全感吗。”  
“张颜齐。”  
“我怎么了？”  
“我以前没有撒过娇。以前现在未来都不会有。”他攥紧高个子男人的衣领。  
“好的我知道了。你说得都对。”  
“嗯。”他满意地笑了，“那之后就拜托你了。”  
都交给这个人吧。他的情感，他的后路，他的自由。

***  
19世纪末尾的时光如此珍贵，全世界都在因为即将迈进一个新的纪元而激动着，但共同的喜悦并没有停下人类彼此提防、仇视，甚至互相残杀的步伐。沙俄开始对犹太人进行迫害，百万犹太人家破人亡。德国在工业上跃居世界第二，变成仅次美国的大国。大不列颠刚刚反应过来，花大力气扩张殖民地，倦怠了科技发展，现在反而有了座山吃空的颓势。  
罗斯柴尔德家族在巴勒斯坦扶植犹太人，向来只在政治斗争赚钱的家族，早已经一步一步拿起武器，迈进了斗争的泥潭。内迪接管了Joroll大部分的业务，他继承了莱昂纳尔优秀的金融头脑，但是不同于父辈的大刀阔斧，他被许多金融报纸描绘成精打细算、小心翼翼的商人。因为精力不够，很多罗斯柴尔德的家业在他这里停滞，而他本人似乎也和父辈一样，想要获得更高的政治地位。终于，在本世纪结束之前，内迪达成父辈宿命，就职上议院议员，成为了一名英国犹太勋爵。  
张颜齐读着报纸，想起前几天接到内迪的电话：“我说，你们如果要在地中海附近的话，能不能顺便去趟埃及，见一下苏伊士运河在当地的走货商？最近有的金额出了问题，我们的情报员被调去印度加尔各答了，麻烦你跑个腿咯。”  
哎，虽说可以带着人远走高飞，但是罗斯柴尔德家大业大，哪里都有生意，他到哪儿都会被内迪抓到。  
有一次他问内迪，怎么知道自己的航线的。内迪很无辜地说：“你走的时候，在书房落下了一本《八十天环游世界》。我用脚趾都能想到你那小心思。”  
一起长大到老的兄弟有时候真的很要命。  
张颜齐回过神来，看见周震南还在床上睡着，像只小猪似的打着呼噜，轻声说：“我们离埃及不远，我过几天就可以着陆了。你给我们调点安保人员，我怕那里不安全。”  
海上是如此平静。一队海鸥振翅飞过，一艘巨大的蒸汽游轮随波摇晃。船上的头等舱内，软椅上并排坐着两个身着西装，神色闲适的人。他们腿贴着腿，目光时不时交织在一起，显得亲密非常。  
“你看看尼采这一句：国家……在那里所有的人都失去了自我……所有人的慢性自杀被称为‘生活’。”唇红齿白的那位捧着手抄本，戴着单片眼镜，指着给另一个高大的人看，“他显然对满嘴都是谎言的国家政府失望透底，对已有秩序感到排斥。但治理人心的事情，哪里有那么容易呢？西方世界从几千年前就开始讨论了，这不也没个结果。”  
“尼采的思想确实激进，可没想到这么多年过去，你还在看他的作品。”张颜齐转头看他，拢了拢对方鬓角的软发。  
“一个哲学家的诞生非常不容易的，张颜齐，我们得充满尊敬。他要确保自己的思想独一无二，把其他人的影响从脑海里剥除，这场自我角力，我们常人难以想象。”  
“先杀死自己，再用自己的思想杀死其他人。哲学家是这么暴力的存在吗？”  
“我相信听懂了苏格拉底死前辩论的雅典人，心里都有一部分死掉了。就像我的音乐，如果你在听的时候，产生了新的感受，那原来没有过体验的那部分你，就死掉了。”  
“你的音乐是掌握生死的神明吗？”张颜齐轻声问。  
“不是的，”周震南笑了，“神明创造生命，而我只是个凡人。”  
“可是，南南，在音乐的世界里，是你创造了听众的新生命。正因为你是有着七情六欲的凡人，我们才能和你的音乐共鸣。”讨论美的话题时，周震南总是如此令人着迷，张颜齐也对着他微笑起来。  
“你总是高估我。音乐家、艺术家、诗人，都是一样的，我们都只能提供‘美’的片刻。和哲学家要撕破思维的茧一样，我们的作品最先伤害的都是自己，只有这样才能证明它有资格去伤害别人。”  
“艺术作品被你这么说变得好可怕，但也会存在积极的影响不是吗？”张颜齐给他理了理头发，坐得端庄了一些。  
“是的，但任何‘影响’都有对心灵施加暴力的可能。不过，你说得对，‘暴力’这个词，还是过于负面了。”周震南翻着书页，沉吟片刻，说道，“或者单纯的‘力’？”  
“影响心灵的‘力’吗？”  
周震南点头：“有点深奥，但未来应该会有人研究这个东西吧。”  
“未来，会是什么样子呢？”  
“希望比现在更好。”  
两人一起沉默了一会，在脑中构想未来。或许那里没有环境污染，没有民族仇恨，没有家破人亡，没有饥荒战乱。一切都是自由美好的，和平女神的手臂揽住地球，给予所有居民平等的祝福。科技会变得先进，艺术会变得更绝妙，人们会变得比现在更聪明。或许连“影响心灵的力”这种玄奥的东西，都会被人用数据精妙地解释。  
“张颜齐，你有没有想过世界末日会是什么样子？”周震南没由来地问。  
“想过。大概是人和人、人和物、物和物之前的关系都崩塌了，这种情况就叫世界末日吧。”  
“那你准备怎么度过世界末日呢？”周震南扭头问他，“我们现在正踩在十九世纪的尾巴尖上，单纯从数字的角度看，我们马上就要被清零了。”  
张颜齐想了一会，拉起他的手：“去弹钢琴吧。”他拉着他，两个人换好礼服西装，来到客轮的音乐厅里。  
现在还有人在弹琴，是两个小孩子在调皮地按着琴键。他们并排坐着，弹着不成调的琐碎音符。周震南和张颜齐在旁边看着，露出了欣慰的笑意。小孩子的家长招呼他们下来，周震南走上前去，在琴凳左侧落座，伸出手拍拍右侧的空位，示意张颜齐坐下来。张颜齐右耳不好使了，所以两个人的联弹都变成了张颜齐在高声部。  
张颜齐说：“你弹就好了，我可以在旁边看着你。”  
周震南握住他的手，在钢琴上走了几个音：“记好，就是这几个音，节奏不要乱掉。”  
张颜齐点头：“南南，这好像和之前你写的曲子都不太一样。”  
周震南揉他的头发：“聪明。记好了？”张颜齐点点头，周震南示意他先弹。张颜齐弹了几个小节，周震南突然加进来。就像高脚杯被倒入了淡金色的液体，酒的液体顺着内沿旋转，偶尔挂在透明的壁上。流畅如酒浆的音符，错落有致的切分节奏，让人眼花缭乱的指法，是张颜齐之前没有在周震南音乐里面听到的。更神奇的是，周震南眯着眼睛，完全沉浸在音乐里面了。张颜齐眼前一晃，原来是一个人拿着照相机正在拍照，闪光灯太强晃到了他的眼睛。他环视四周，旁边的池座里面都坐满了人，还有的穿着礼服的富家小姐交头接耳：“天哪，这就是Vin本人吧，都六十多了还这么有魅力啊。”  
张颜齐没受伤的耳朵可是听得清清楚楚，他没好气地想，别看这人神采飞扬，身形优雅，他的年龄都够当你爷爷了。他心里念头一动，手上就慢了半拍。  
周震南接着他慢的半拍一个华丽的半音阶爬下来，丝毫没有影响曲子的进程。张颜齐这才反应过来，这人在这里弹了这么久，原来一直是即兴。周震南这时候双手都跑到他的琴键范围内，几乎依偎在他身侧，然后从梳理整齐的刘海下方，轻轻看了他一眼，轻声说道：“你专心点。”  
到底是谁应该专心。张颜齐一下子回到了十七岁那年，他的右耳好像重新听到了声音，在皎洁月光下，在琴声中，初见这人羞涩的笑意。  
他往旁边看去，这个人的耳廓有点可疑的红色。  
根本就是一点没变。  
演奏结束，掌声雷动。周震南轻车熟路地鞠躬道谢，接受女士充满爱意的鲜花，然后随手插进了吧台空着的酒瓶里；微笑着推开男士递过来的雪茄和酒杯，拉着张颜齐说自己还有事，请允许他们先离开。礼仪满分，笑容完美，就好像之前做过无数次那样。“你之前在普鲁士的时候，经常有这样热情的观众吗？”  
周震南眨眨眼：“不光是普鲁士，还有伦敦、巴黎……有些更露骨的，没和你说，怕吓着你。”  
张颜齐举起拳头，佯装要打人。  
“哎，都多少年了，你还来这个。”周震南笑着躲他。  
“不好意思，打扰了，请问是Vin先生吗？”一个年轻的美国小伙子突然出声打断，他扯着自己燕尾服的下摆，这衣服显然是租来的，穿在他身上有点滑稽。他见两个人停下来看自己，继续说：“我是船上乐队的双簧管乐手，从美国新奥尔良来的，听到您刚才的即兴感觉特别亲切，是拉格泰姆吗？”  
周震南点点头：“是，去年旅游的时候，听到了一首叫《枫叶拉格》的曲子，很喜欢那种放松的节奏型，闲暇时候就弹着玩玩。”  
黑人小伙子脸上露出了欣喜的神色，拿出自己的乐谱让周震南瞧：“Vin先生，我以前一直听您的钢琴协奏曲，就学着自己写了一点音乐，您可以帮着看看吗？”Vin眨眨眼，不好拒绝，和张颜齐耸耸肩，拿起年轻人的乐谱看，结果越看越觉得有意思：“你还在这里加入了小号和萨克斯风？很巧啊！”和那黑人小伙子又交流了几句，周震南往房间走的时候，搓搓手，和张颜齐说道：“了不得，音乐界也要变天了。”他兴奋异常，抓起笔也在琴谱上写起来。张颜齐看着脱了鞋袜在椅子上蜷成一团的周震南，转身端来一盘水果，两个人一人一块分着吃，像左手握住右手那样自然。  
如果说出身金融世家的张颜齐对财富的嗅觉极为灵敏，那周震南可以说是潮流艺术的指南针了。只是那时候的他们还不知道，以拉格泰姆为前身的爵士乐将从美国南部发展到整个国家，到达欧洲大陆，卷起一股新的音乐风尚。正如周震南预测的那样，世纪之交，连音乐界都蠢蠢欲动，要改头换面了。


	7. 七·尾声

尾声  
1901年，维多利亚女王逝世，宣告着一个时代的终结。这年，张颜齐64岁，周震南62岁。  
罗斯柴尔德家族成功进军美国，和摩根家族等金融寡头凌驾于美国政府之上，支配着美国的经济。虽然家族依然把握着世界各地巨额的财富，但在现代金融的游戏规则下，他们显然不如半个世纪前对付欧洲王室那样游刃有余。实际上，对石油过度的关注，甚至让罗斯柴尔德家族有点吃紧。  
二十世纪初，张颜齐基本成功退居二线，内迪隔三差五打来的电话，也是亲情问候，少见要他帮忙处理的案子了。毕竟都活到人生后半程，得和兄弟互相搀扶着走。内迪一门心思扑在政治上，对商界的关注有限，家族财富相比半个世纪前缩紧许多，但内迪毫不在意，毕竟不同的时代有不同的活法。即使梅耶老祖宗说过：“我们活着的使命就是，寻找一切可能赚钱的机会。”可祖宗的观点，也逐渐过时了。  
今天的电话倒不是普通的亲情电话。  
“Joroll，你帮我看看这个项目，到底靠不靠谱。”张颜齐一听，头有点大。内迪很少一上来就谈生意，显然是被困扰多日了。他看着电报传过来的字母，不自觉地念出声：“泰坦尼克号，永不沉没的船。”  
“嗯，但是我总觉得‘永不沉没’是个不靠谱的事情，其他几家银行都催我赶紧入资，但我总觉得惴惴不安。”  
“我也觉得，噱头很足，但不一定能成事。我帮你查查船的结构还有航线吧。”张颜齐和周震南住在北欧某国的湖畔庄园里面，依山傍水，每天都非常清闲，他也正好给自己找点事情做。  
半个月后，内迪拿着Joroll的资料和警告，咬紧牙关，坚决拒绝投资泰坦尼克号。没想到，这次正确判断，把睿智果断的罗斯柴尔德家族，再一次推到了舆论顶点。  
此时的罗斯柴尔德家族经历了近一个世纪流言蜚语的洗礼，已然是个毁誉参半的神秘家族。有人说他们是拿捏国家金融脉搏的魔鬼，有人说他们是白手起家的神仙。周震南戴着老花镜，坐在琴凳上看报纸：“张颜齐，怎么你们又上封面了？北欧的金融界也有你们的人？”  
张颜齐正在看泰坦尼克号沉船的具体报道，他拿开放大镜，直起腰背，听到脊柱咔咔几声，舒一口气，对周震南说：“罗斯柴尔德家族遍布欧洲每个角落，我以为你住这宅子的时候就有觉悟了。”  
“这么金贵呢。”周震南嘀咕。  
“啊？你说什么？说大声点。”张颜齐放下放大镜，朝他走过来。  
“我说，该吃药了，你这个老头子。”他递给他一个药盒，然后继续看报纸。他看到封面，对正在喝水咽药片的张颜齐说：“哎，张颜齐，你们怎么又上封面了？北欧金融界也是你们的地盘？”  
张颜齐耐心地和一起老去的伴侣再拌一次嘴，即使重复了好几遍，也依然乐此不疲。  
窗外是如镜的湖，稍微暖和一点的时候，会有天鹅结伴游过。远处是幽幽的山和浓密的森林，万里无云。天气晴朗的时候他们会穿戴整齐，去山里走走。有时候周震南会带着器皿，到上山烤奶酪火锅吃。张颜齐执意带更多牛肉块，周震南则要求带着土豆。张颜齐又一次问他：“吃火锅不是应该吃肉的吗，你怎么还吃土豆呢？”  
周震南的德意志口音，这么多年了也没有变成伦敦音，依然凛冽得像山间的风：“你吃荤我吃素，荤素搭配嘛。”  
张颜齐手一抖，一块面包就掉进了热腾腾的奶酪锅里。在这种情况下，当地人的习俗是，是要买所有人的酒，或者去亲吻邻居的嘴唇。  
张颜齐的呼出白汽，他从登山包里拿出了一瓶威士忌，在雪山清晨中，轻轻吻上了周震南的唇角。

***  
周震南是在弹着肖邦的《幻想即兴曲作品66号》的时候走的。  
那天和往常一样，他又念叨着哪些不该走的已经走了，而哪些不该活着的怎么还活着。张颜齐乐呵呵地应着。他听力越来越差了，但是凭感觉就能知道周震南在叨叨谁。周震南拉开琴凳，感到脊背熟悉的疼痛。他坐下，眼前忽然闪现出自己第一次遇见张颜齐那个晚上。那人的眼神温柔得仿佛满月，叫自己像狼人一样发了疯。他们交换了名字，就像咒语开启，从此人生就缠绕在了一起。  
他手指开始不自觉地弹奏，不是自己的音乐，但他已经分不清这是谁的钢琴曲了。他看见那些往事都涌了上来，他穿着礼服在普鲁士王族里面敬酒，有时候弹琴，有时候起舞。他做着情报工作，流血受伤，命悬一线，只能自救。他在伦敦和张颜齐一起度过的无忧无虑的十二年，是支撑他后来重返德意志的全部光明。之后就是无休止的间谍生涯，无休止的等待，和张颜齐最终做出的决定。那年他们年近半百。之后就是如同手里面这支钢琴曲一样美妙的岁月。他们沿着《八十天环游世界》的路线，用三年时间走了个遍，到了香港的维多利亚港，他和张颜齐终于踏上了母国的领土，那种兴奋感——他右手猛地抖出了几个花一样的音符——到现在都还记得。  
张颜齐放下放大镜，从屋子里面走了出来。他看着正在弹琴的老伴，那人眼神里透着与近日全然不同的清明，好像洞察了全部生命。张颜齐忽然眼眶发酸，他走上前去，坐在了永远为他空着的琴凳右侧。  
周震南在自己双手弹奏的无边幻想中，闭上了双眼。张颜齐在琴声戛然而止的余韵中为他擦拭眼角的泪花，只是自己的眼泪先一步掉了下来。  
悼亡会是小范围的。内迪从伦敦赶来，送上了一束花。王储也来了，他带来了最好的当季樱桃和周震南生前一直想要收藏的中国民乐器。同样被邀请的还有一些周震南之前文艺界的朋友，他们用诗歌、音乐、画作、雕塑来抒发内心的悲痛。  
张颜齐穿着黑色的西装，在周震南的墓前，用他最喜欢的眼神，温柔地看着他。医生说这个时代，人的寿命普遍增加，但是毕竟不是神明，生命总有燃尽的一天，叫他不要太过悲痛。张颜齐并不悲痛。那人是在最爱的音乐里，靠着自己的肩膀走的。他终于获得自由，而且再也不会孤单。  
张颜齐在一年之后，也离开了人世。  
同年7月28日，奥匈帝国向塞尔维亚宣战。欧洲列强丑恶嘴脸暴露无遗，第一次世界大战正式拉开了序幕。  
此时周震南和张颜齐并排的墓碑上，蒲公英的种子正随着一阵清风向苍穹飞去。从此以后，风雨飘摇，山河破碎，与二人无关。

（完）


	8. 附录与后记

附录1：本文年代顺序表  
说明：斜体是查到的史实，正常字体是我编的故事，有bug都是为了剧情服务（不是）

1810s – 1820s：罗斯柴尔德家族的阿尔方索（三代）和安萨勒姆（三代）救下周震南和张颜齐的父辈。  
1837年：张颜齐出生（伦敦）。  
1839年：周震南出生（维也纳）。  
1847年：莱昂纳尔（伦敦，三代）成功竞选英国下议院；张颜齐和内迪（四代）开始学着做生意。  
1849年：小德意志联盟成立；周震南成为间谍。  
1854年：克里米亚战争爆发；周震南和王储逃亡伦敦；周震南和张颜齐初遇，月下三手联弹。  
1854~1859年：周震南以作曲家身份活跃于伦敦文艺圈；张颜齐主管家族伦敦事宜。  
1861年：物理学家麦克斯韦发明彩色照片；周震南和张颜齐合照。  
1866年：普奥战争爆发；铁血首相匹斯麦上任；张颜齐赚钱，并把周震南和王储送回普鲁士做间谍。  
1869年：罗斯柴尔德家族与美国J·P·摩根在伦敦会面；周震南消失在法国国境线；张颜齐赚钱，并发觉自己难以忍耐。  
1870年：普法战争爆发；周震南被家族调去法国做接应；张颜齐赚钱。  
1871年：普鲁士大获全胜，与法国签下《法兰克福条约》；巴黎公社组建之后失败；张颜齐前往巴黎看望周震南，受伤且右耳聋。（此处有全文第一场吻戏）  
1873年：罗斯柴尔德家族收购亏损的力拓铜矿。  
1875年：英国女王向罗斯柴尔德家族贷款，收购埃及苏伊士运河股份；前王储提出带周震南走；张颜齐赚钱。  
1879年：莱昂纳尔（三代）去世，直到最后一刻还在工作。  
1870s – 1910s: 第二次工业革命。  
1880s：欧洲各国政党反犹太声音渐强，阴谋论笼罩犹太银行家；罗斯柴尔德家族成为南非戴尔比思钻石矿最大股东，并大举进军石油业；张颜齐做退隐准备，周震南见到伦敦贫富差距感到难以忍受。  
1890s：罗氏家族进行巴勒斯坦犹太人殖民地计划，与美国摩根家族等联盟；张颜齐和周震南沿着《八十天环游世界》的路途旅行。  
1899年：在邮轮上，周震南与张颜齐讨论哲学和未来；周震南尝试即兴演奏拉格泰姆。  
1901年：英国维多利亚女王去世。  
1900s – 1910s：张颜齐和周震南定居瑞士。  
1912年：张颜齐警告内迪（四代）不可以投资泰坦尼克号；泰坦尼克号沉没。  
1913年：周震南走。  
1914年：张颜齐走；第一次世界大战爆发。

附录2：本文重要人物一览  
说明：罗斯柴尔德家族成员的性格特征被我改动了很多，如果感兴趣可自行阅读家族相关文件。

张颜齐（Joroll） ：出生于伦敦，罗斯柴尔德家族第四代中流砥柱。金融家，实业家。  
周震南（Vin）：出生于维也纳，罗斯柴尔德家族德意志情报核心。间谍，音乐家。  
阿尔方索：罗斯柴尔德家族第三代，法兰西分支（叔叔辈）。独眼，温厚老实。  
安萨勒姆：罗斯柴尔德家族第三代，奥地利分支（叔叔辈）。Vin的上司，心眼贼多。  
莱昂纳尔：罗斯柴尔德家族第三代，英国分支（叔叔辈）。理应是Joroll的上司，但是沉迷政坛，不管金融业务。  
内迪：罗斯柴尔德第四代（兄）。后起之秀，最后成功进入英国上议院。  
阿尔弗雷德：罗斯柴尔德第四代（弟）。只喜欢体育和妹子。  
维多利亚女王：1837年即位，在任期间扩大大不列颠帝国殖民地，使其成为真正的“日不落帝国”，她在位期间被称为“维多利亚时代”。  
匹斯麦首相：1866年上任，因其铁血手腕著称。

友情出演：感谢mls出演帅气王储大人（鞠躬）。

附录3：本文引用一览

“见贤思齐焉，见不贤而内自省也。”《论语·里仁》  
“只要金钱的声音作响，一切声音都将为止鸦雀无声。”（梅耶·罗斯柴尔德）  
“只要团结一致，你们就会走向无敌；那么分手的那天，也是你们走向衰亡的开始。”（梅耶·罗斯柴尔德）  
“国家……在那里所有的人都失去了自我……所有人的慢性自杀被称为‘生活’。”（尼采）  
“我们活着的使命就是，寻找一切可以赚钱的机会。”（梅耶·罗斯柴尔德）

附录4：查阅的资料

说明：极其潦草的查阅，没有文献规格的引用，见谅_(:з)∠)_  
《神秘家族：罗斯柴尔德家族传》（金圣荣）（注：这本bug有点多，不推荐了）  
《一本书读懂英国史》（崔毅）  
《德意志帝国：一段寻找自我的国家历史，1848-1918》（米夏埃尔·施蒂默尔）  
《你一定爱读的极简欧洲史》（约翰·赫斯特著 席玉萍译）  
《超图解极简欧洲史（欧洲历史如何塑造现代文明）》（王宇琨 董志道编著）  
以及相关词条维基百科若干

附录5：其他需要注释的地方  
说明：感觉看着7n和那个时代的伟大思想碰撞会很有意思，所以写了挺多这样的桥段，供大家看个开心。  
A人物：  
雪莱：1792-1822，英国浪漫主义诗人杰出代表。文中青年周震南对他的作品爱不释手。  
华兹华斯：1770-1850，英国浪漫主义诗人。文中张颜齐说如果周震南早来几年伦敦，就可以把他引荐给华兹华斯了。文中周震南1854年到达伦敦，华兹华斯在文中周震南到达伦敦前4年前去世。  
贝多芬：1770-1827，德意志作曲家，钢琴家。文中张颜齐说承认德意志作曲家比英国作曲家优秀，举得例子之一就是贝多芬。  
勃拉姆斯：1833-1897，德意志作曲家。文中同样被张颜齐举例作为德国作曲家杰出代表。  
威廉·布莱克：1757-1827，英国浪漫主义画家、作家，代表作《天真与经验之歌》。文中周震南说想要见到的人，但可惜文中周震南出生的时候，布莱克已经入土12年。  
玛丽·雪莱：1797-1851，英国著名作家。代表作《弗兰肯斯坦》，被视为哥特小说的鼻祖。文中周震南借《弗兰肯斯坦》的立意，怼了只顾投资工厂，而不顾环境污染的人。  
舒曼：1810-1856，德意志作曲家，浪漫主义代表。文中他给同为作曲家的周震南寄过一份钢琴曲手稿，被周震南戏谑说要给张颜齐催眠用。  
叔本华：1788-1860，德国哲学家，悲观主义哲学较为出名，文中被张颜齐戏谑为催眠读物。  
路易斯·卡洛：1832-1898，英国数学家，作家，逻辑学家。《爱丽丝梦游仙境》的作者。文中张颜齐把他介绍给了周震南，使周震南对解谜和逻辑学产生了浓厚兴趣。  
尼采：1844-1900，德国哲学家，语言学家（后放弃国籍）。1869年在瑞士获得古典哲学教授学位，同年完成著作《悲剧的诞生》，书中主要阐述了酒神精神。文中周震南结识了尼采，在信里分享给张颜齐，并在之后的时光里一直追尼采的哲学作品。文中张颜齐评价尼采的作品“比较激进”。

B作品：  
《八十天环游世界》：1873年出版，法国科幻作家凡尔纳的作品。故事讲述了一个英国人和俱乐部的人打赌2万英镑在80天内游历世界一圈。文中周震南和张颜齐退隐后就是按照书中的路线游山玩水的。  
《枫叶拉格》：于1899年发行，美国非裔作曲家斯科特·乔普林的首部拉格泰姆作品。其切分的节奏型对后期爵士乐的发展起到了深远的影响。文中周震南曾在游历时听到这首曲子，才会在邮轮上即兴演奏拉格泰姆。  
《幻想即兴曲作品66号》：又名“升C小调幻想即兴曲”，波兰钢琴家肖邦1834年创作，是他最广为流传的代表作之一，勾勒出如梦似幻的境界。

C一些梗：  
对影响心灵的“力”的研究：泛指现代心理学。1879年，冯特在德意志的莱比锡大学就创立了世界上第一所心理学实验室。文中周震南和张颜齐讨论“影响心灵的力”是1899年，同年11月，西格蒙德·弗洛伊德发布了《梦的解析》。  
阿尔兹海默症：文中周震南出现记忆衰退，同一件事情反复询问的情节，是因为文中老年的他患上了该病。  
口音：张颜齐的英语是RP口音，请脑补BBC播音腔。周震南说德语，他的英语发音带有德意志口音，比较刻板印象的特征就是不会发“w”只会发“v”，发音一字一顿，显得比较严肃。

D一些7n的糖：  
文中改编了很多7n的真实对话。请大家自行寻找，么么扎。

后记：  
入坑一个月，给我的两位嗑代表交点学费。上个星期出了罗斯柴尔德和王妃的设定，开了脑洞，用了一个礼拜终于写了出来。本来脑补的是一出爱恨情仇欧洲贵族大戏，结果写出来就是个这……大家见笑了。  
感谢nyyy，让我有机会恶补欧洲历史，激情码字4w字，为爱发电，但我真的一安培也没有了。有很多bug，先对大家说声抱歉，历史其实学得不好，很多资料都是现查阅，肯定有很多不严谨的地方。  
另外，这文有多处可以插刀的情节，但奈何正主太甜，我愣是写着写着就发现变成糖了。怎么会这样。  
最后，看到这里说明你不但耐心地读完了4万字正文，还读完了冗长的附录。谢谢你，祝你一天好心情。让我们坑底再见。


End file.
